


not-so-shitty-brat

by Levi_is_life



Category: Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Erwin, Alpha Jean, Alpha Levi, Alpha Mikasa, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta mikasa, Fluff, Grisha is an ass, Highschool AU, Jean/Eren one sided, Levi is so Gay, M/M, Mikasa/Eren one sided, Omega Eren, Possessive Levi, Scent Marking, Trigger Warnings, Unfinished, flustered Eren, jelous mikasa, omega armin, riren - Freeform, scent, so is eren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-10-01 03:41:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 26,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10179902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levi_is_life/pseuds/Levi_is_life
Summary: Eren is an omega who wants to keep his secondary gender a secret, that is until everything goes wrong. But  Levi saves him in the nick of time.





	1. Chapter 1

The sun felt especially hot that day I felt as it slowly burnt my skin, the warmth just less than something uncomfortable. I felt as if all my senses were heightened and that my skin was especially sensitive.  
"Eren?" Armin looked at me he seems slightly concerned.  
"Yea?" I replied to him not caring all that much about whatever he was worried about, it was probably homework or a bee on my shoulder or something.  
"Are you Ok? You seem a little flushed, and you kinda...smell."

\----------

That was the day it happened, the summer of being 13 was when I pronounced an omega. It's been five years since and I've gotten used to it I guess, gotten used to my heat cycles and using suppressers. I've gotten used to being judged and looked down on by certain asshole alphas and most of all I've gotten used hiding it.

I don't tell people my second gender, I keep it to myself mostly, the only people who know about it are my Dad and Armin. Nobody else is allowed to know and no one else needs to know. Well at least that was the plan... until today.

\----------

I hear my alarm buzz into life, constantly beeping as I pretend it doesn't exist. I make an in human noise as I roll onto my side and cover my ears with a pillow "nooooo." I groan, my voice raspy from not being used for a few hours. I force my legs to swing over the side of my bed and make my body follow suit, the blankets flooding onto the floor I slowly walk to the kitchen and scoff down a bowl of cereal, brush my teeth, get changed and head out the door like I do any other day. I walk to the bus stop and wait for it to arrive.

When I finally got to school I make my way to home room, and slowly the day rolls by until the bell for lunch finally, finally rings. I jump out of my seat and grab my lunchbox from my bag I meet with Armin and mikasa in one of the home rooms that we eat lunch in. I drop my self onto the seat next to Armin and let out a tired sigh, " Ugh I'm STARVING right now!" I say as loud as I want to because we are the only ones in the classroom. I claw at the zip on my lunch bag and pull out a chicken and salad sandwich I prepared the night before "that looks good!" Armin said sitting up straight. " Can I have some? Pleeaaase?"  
"Nope, all mine sorry Ar." I grin taking a big bite in front of his face  
" No need to be mean Eren." Mikasa giggles as she swallows a spoon of soup. " I need to go to the bathroom." She states putting down her lunch and opening the door just as Jean was about to walk in. "Hey." Jean says as he enters the room and sits down next to me, filling the chair where Mikasa was."How was science?" I ask Jean as he gets out his lunch . "Mmmm what's that smell?" He asks closing his eyes, " It smells like rain and the Forrest." I feel the pit of my stomach drop, that smell, that was my smell. Frantically I think back to this morning, I had done everything, everything but take my suppressers. 

Shit.

I stand up ready to leave.  
"Uh I shou-"  
"Eren your an omega?"  
"Wait no. U-uh- I um.." I look to Armin for help but he gives me a pitiful look, " I'll leave you two to discuss it." He said as he walks out of the room and down the hallway, there was nothing he could do to help. I couldn't keep it from Jean now that he has smelt my scent he knows I'm an omega. "Y-yeah... I guess I forgot my suppresses this morning though..." I fade off looking down to my feet. " but you can't tell mikasa though!" I shout snapping my head back up only to see jeans face on millimetres away from mine, his eyes shut and taking deep breaths through his nose, "mmmm you smell really good jäger." He slurs his voice in a trance, I take a step back towards the wall "you smell like cement after the first rain of the winter and of rain forests." He opens his eyes and walks closer towards me. "J-Jean?" I ask hesitantly and that's when I smell it, his scent it smelled of crushed autumn leaves and spices but the more I smelt it the more suffocating it became. I back away further until I hit the wall, Jean now looming over me with one arm resting above me on the plaster. "Your a sweet little omega aren't you?" He leans in closer to my face and I try and squirm away, but he places a firm hand on my right shoulder. "J-Jean? I don't l-like this I want to leave." I say my aroma now laced with distress and panic as he leans in closer to my face, I turn my head to the side and squeeze my eyes shut, it was I dumb move, because now I've left my scent glands wide open. I feel his nose brush against it and the air tickled past. "N-no no I don't want to please no no no." I say feeling sick from Jeans scent as tears roll down my cheeks, " ooh, don't cry" Jean croons, running the back of his hand down my cheek " I won't damage your pretty little face."  
"P-please stop!" I find my voice  
"Hey it's not like I'm gonna hurt yo-"  
"What do you think your doing?" An Icy voice cuts off jeans. Relief floods through me and I let out a silent yelp of joy when Jean removes his nose from my neck and turns around to face my nameless savour.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this in the library at my school XD haha sorry if it seems rushed.

Jean let's go of my shoulder and turns his back toward me, I think about running away but When I take my first step to the left a low growl escapes Jeans lips, I freeze in my place. Why did I have to have my heat today? He slowly walks toward the door frame where a nameless raven haired alpha stood. They stand there face to face Jeans growling ceased to stop as he tried to make the shorter alpha submit. But then something I would never had expected happen, instead of the new alpha returning the favour, he started to release a soothing scent, was he trying to calm me down? Well if he was, it was working the smell of earl grey tea and old books washed over me and I couldn't help the small sigh from escaping my once trembling lips. Then I heard a second growl from Jean, he must have realised that he was trying to comfort me.  
"Get away from my omega!" He snarled. My? Did he just say my? I'm not his.

As if he was reading my thoughts my savour speaks up, leaning against the doorframe, " Yours? I don't see any bonding marks on him, in fact I don't even smell scent marking." Jean snaps his neck towards me and then equally as quickly back to the raven. He shows his teeth and as quickly as he possibly could grabs the door handle and slams it into my saviours face. I jump in fright at the sudden noise and watch as he turns the lock on the door before the other alpha can get back in

Shit

I slowly start walking to the direct opposite corner to Jean, he turns to face me and starts to walk closer we move around in circles until I am at the front of the classroom and Jean at the back, my breathing heavy and cautious as my inner omega screams at me to walk over to Jean. When suddenly he pounces, he jumps on top of me pinning me to the ground, I hear a loud banging on the door and turn to see the raven hair through the small window in the wooden door. I thrash and swipe at Jean, I scratch his face. "Little shit!" He growls grabbing both of my thin wrists in his one hand and pining it to the ground above my head. "Now just stay still Eren. I'm gonna make sure everyone knows your mine." He uses his spare hand to push my face On its side facing the door that was rattling from the hits that it was constantly given by the raven. I thrash and kick my legs, Jean with no hands unoccupied resorts to sitting on my knees to stop my resistance. I squirm as I see him out of the corner of my eye opening his mouth and his teeth slowly coming towards my scent gland. "NO! NO PLEASE!" I scream trying to wriggle out of his grasp but failing, "I DONT WANT THIS PLEASE!" I persist as his teeth graze over my extra sensitive skin the omega side of me telling me that it was okay and that if we are bonded things will be easier, but I know that's not true. So when I heard a sudden crash that pulled Jeans head up and far away from my neck i had never been happier, even though his hands were still holding me down I smile as I see the door being knocked down by the other alpha. He moves so fast I barely even see him grab Jean by the throat and drag him off me, he slams Jean into the wall with a small crack and I watch as Jean struggles to catch his breath, "Say your sorry brat." The raven said his voice calm but his scent oozing murderous intent, making my body slightly shiver. "I-I'm sorry Eren." Jean chokes as he claws at the hand on his neck. "Know if I see you around m-this omega again I will slit your throat." He growls his teeth bared. He swings Jean around and throws him to the floor. Jean quickly stands and scrambles away. I only just realise that I'm crying, my hands clutching my scent glands and my whole body shaking, that could have been the end of it for me , I could have been bonded for life no one ever wanting me and being left alone. "Tch, disgusting alpha." The man who saved me walks towards me, I can't help but shake more at the chance of being attacked again and I look him dead in the eye. "Don't worry kid I'm not gonna do anything to you, I'm just going to call my beta friend and she might have some suppressants for you."  
"T-thanks." I whisper hoarsely  
"I'm Levi and don't meanti-" I didn't quite catch what he said because I blacked out, all this stress making me want to sleep and forget everything.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is from Levi's Pov!

Levi pov  
I wake up in my small one bedroom apartment and slowly rise to a sitting position, checking my watch it reads 6:30. I get up and go into the bathroom and have a shower the warm water running over me as I scrub any spec of dirt or grime that I can find until it's completely gone. I wrap my towel around my waist and look into the bathroom mirror, were small droplets of water are clinging to the end of my hair, I brush my teeth, get dressed and then jump into my car to drive to school.   
I go through my day like any other taking notes in some classes and staring blankly into the distance during others. Well it was going normally until shitty glasses told me to meet her inside in one of the science rooms, that's when I walked past home room B8 and smelt the most beautiful smell I ever had, it reminded me of something that I couldn't quite pin, a memory that didn't want to surface. Now usually I can resist the smell of an omega in heat, but this? This was different, it was intoxicating it was all I could focus on, I found myself walking towards the delicious smell until I realise that the scent was also laced with distress and fear.   
Fear.  
I started to run toward the smell through the empty hallway was someone hurting him? Was he in trouble? I find the door that the aroma is coming from and open the door to see some two toned hoarse face standing over the boy who the scent must have belonged to, he looks straight at me with those turquoise eyes with flecks of honey gold.   
You know the rest of the story, I go to save him get locked out, knock the door down blah blah blah.  
So now here I am holding the precious little omega who I think I heard the two toned brat call... what was it? Arron? Ernest? No it was Eren, that's it.   
I hold his limp body in my arms as releasing a calming scent that seems to be working on him as he drifts into further sleep. I pull one hand down into my pocket to pull out a black shiny phone and I ring Hanji, honestly she is the last person I want to see or hear from right now but she is the only person that can help Eren right now.  
"Hello?" I say my voice ice   
"Oh My God, Levi are you ringing ME for once? Not the other way round?" The beta teases through the phone.  
"Ha.ha.ha" I say sarcastically   
"Look I need your help four eyes."  
"Ooh my Please do tell."  
"There's an omega here with me in B8 poor thing almost got force bonded and is passed out. Can you bring some suppresses?" I keep my voice calm and collected event though for some shitty unknown reason I'm worried for the brat in my arms.  
"Poor thing? Levi did I just hear you use human emotions?"  
"Shut the fuck up Hanji I need your help." Irritation clear in my tone.  
"Okay I'm coming see ya in a tick."

\----------

Hanji finally arrived and Eren was still out of it, "OOOH MYY GEEE!" She squealed " Levi he's adorable!" Hanji rushes over and sits next to me and Eren who's in my lap, I don't like how close she is to my omega. Shit. I mean THE omega. She goes to touch him but a low growl escapes my lips, Hanji looks about as surprised as I am. "Did you just...Growl?" She said a big grin pulling across her face, "YOU LIKE HIM!"   
"Do not! Now let's get him to the infirmary four eyes he needs suppressers." I hiss as I stand up flinging his limp arms over my shoulders and wrapping his legs around my hips, this made my inner alpha purr, my face right near his scent gland, so close to that heavenly scent. 

We arrive at the infirmary and look around for any of the school nurses, but the room was completely empty, they must still be out on lunch break. "Tch, shitty nurses not doing their job." Hanji walks over to the cabinet to look for supplies as I slowly lower Eren down onto the small bed in the corner of the room next to the window. The alpha side of me begs me to pick him up again and cradle him in my arms, but I swallow hard and put him down anyway. I start to walk away until I hear him whine his arm reaching out for mine subconsciously , I let him take it, I release the most soothing smell I can produce and let my omega sleep more. I mean THE omega sleep more. His grip on my hand loosens and he rolls onto his side, I turn and see Hanji grinning like a retard. "What?" I hiss,  
"You have a thing for our little damsel in distress." She says in a sing song voice.  
"His names Eren." I tell her as She walks over to him with the medication, she puts some alcohol wipes on his arm and just as she is about to inject the needle the bell for the end of lunch ends. Hanji quickly injects him with the liquid that will make his mouth watering smell dissolve and his heat calm down.   
"Welp! We better head of to last period!" She said skipping along and then stopping when she realises that I'm not moving. "I'm going to stay with Eren and make sure he is ok." I state turning back to face him.  
"The nurses will take care of him Levi."  
"Yea? And what if one of them is an alpha?!"   
"I don't know Levi, but I've got a test and really need to leave. I'm sorry text me okay?" She said sympathetically as she walks of to her next class, but I wasn't listening all I could think of was, What if they hurt my omega? I'm becoming more protective of my precious little omega. My omega maybe it's just my alpha talking but I'm starting to really warm up to that.  
I turn and sit on the bed next to Eren stroking his hair out of his eyes, stupid brat making me feel this way and we haven't even had a conversation yet. What if he's a complete asshole? My thoughts are cut short when I smell it, another alpha near by, I bare my teeth and pick Eren back up, and start to rush out of the room taking long, quick steps down the hallway with Eren in the same position as he was less than five minutes ago. I stop as we reach the now empty locker room, I place Eren in my lap as I sit on the bench. We stay like this for a few minutes until Eren starts to shake and release a distressed scent, he must be having a nightmare, I soothe him with the smell of early grey tea and old books until he stops shaking and gives out a little mewl. My alpha side roared with pride being able to help and protect my omega I let a satisfied moan escape my lips as I close my eyes. When I open my eyes are met with too turquoise ones,  
"L-Levi?"his voice raspy and tears brimming at his eyes.  
"Hey brat." I say not letting any emotion through my voice, brat? Really? Why did I call the kid I've been gawking over for the past half hour that?  
"How do you feel?" I ask while counting how many flecks of gold he has in each iris.   
"W-what happened?" He said tears threatening to spill out of his eyes again.  
"Hey, hey it's ok that two toned assholes gone now."   
Why was I being so nice to him?   
"R-really?" He said his wide eyes relaxing slightly as he lifted his head of my lap and sat up suddenly, obviously realising the position he was in with his cheeks dusted with pink, he is so cute... NO, NOPE he is not cute! Did I just call him cute? pathetic. I lightly shake my head and explain to Eren what happened when he was asleep.

"Armin and mikasa are probably worried..." he said sitting next to me on the bench, his hand only millimetres away from mine my inner alpha screamed for me to touch his hand but I held back.  
"Who are they?" I say cringing at how jealous I sound.  
"Oh they're my friends." The brunette says looking at his lap.  
"Friends? Then why weren't they there with you? They should know better than to leave an omega alone with an alpha."  
"Nah it's not their fault it's mine, I should of asked Armin to stay..." his voice filled with regret.

How does that saying go? Speak of the devil and he shall rise? Well in any case thats what happened here as we heard someone enter the room.

"Eren?!" I hear a squeaky voice say as I turn to see it belongs to a blonde coconut running towards the omegas side, he kneels down next to Eren, bombarding him with questions which Eren answered until the main part of the story had been told.  
"Why did you leave Eren alone with that alpha?" I cut in, my voice cold slicing through the air, the boy looks at me shocked as if he didn't even notice I was there in the first place.  
"I know it was so stupid of me, I'm such an idiot, I didn't think that Jean would even think about you like that, the way he was always picking on you." He said, guilt written all over his face.  
"It's ok Armin." Eren said his hand still covering his scent glands, looking over to me,   
"Levi saved me anyway." He said as he cocked his head sideways, closed his eyes and smiled, I swear my heart stopped, that smile he gave me, the one that I made happen was the best thing I had ever seen. The alpha inside me beamed with pride for making that smile happen.  
"Oh, um you two haven't met, Armin, Levi, Levi, Armin."  
"So you saved Eren right?" Armin asked me with gratitude.  
"Yeah It's no-" the bell rings for the end of last period.  
"By the way Armin why are you here when last period hasn't even ended?" Eren asks as I look over the features over the side of his face.  
"Oh I finished a test early so I was let out." He beamed.  
"Well I better get going, you should too Eren didn't you say your Dad doesn't like it when you got home too late?" Armin asks as I trace my eyes down to Erens collarbone, and then I see a glimpse of a purple mark just hidden by his shirt, was that a bruise? Eren stands up and quickly checks his watch,   
"Right I should really get going," he turns to me, placing a hand on my shoulder. "And I can't thank you enough Levi" he runs off into the distance while I stand there placing my cold hand where his warm one used to be. Who gave Eren that bruise?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys thanks for the kudos and please comment on any improvements I could make! :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hah sorry it's a bit short:( but I'll try to make the next one longer!!

I lye down on my bed, arms and legs sprawled in all directions. I let out a small sigh, what happened to me? All my thoughts have been filled with since school finished and the weekend started was Eren, the wide eyed omega that has dug his way into my mind, his soft chocolate brown hair, sea green eyes and caramel skin etched into my thoughts, and his smell, the most intriguing scent, I remember the scent from somewhere but I just can't pin it. I groan and roll over onto my stomach, I feel dirty I haven't had a shower since yesterday morning because I didn't want to wash away his scent that still slightly lingered to me. But I feel absolutely filthy. I crawl out of bed and plant two feet on the cold wooden planks and walk to the shower.

\------------

"Hellllooooooo!" I hear an all too familiar voice, Hanji.  
I decide to ignore her and keep on sweeping the floor boards.  
"Lleeeeevvvviiiii! I know you can heeeeaaar meee!!"  
"Go away four eyes!" I shout from my bedroom loud enough for her to hear, continuing the rhythmic strokes of my broom on the floor.  
"I'm coming in leeevvii!" Hanji shouts as I hear the door knob rattle.  
"Good luck with that, I locked the door." I say already prepared for her, she always comes over at stupid times on the weekend. There is silence as I wait for her to respond....  
"Hanji?" I rest the broom against the wall and walk towards the door, I put my ear against it to try and hear if she is there...1...2...3...4...5, I hear nothing. "Hanji?" I slowly turn the lock and open the door, I look around and see no signs of her being here, "shitty glasses must of left." I say to myself as I close the door and turn around. "SON OF A-" I shout startled, "How the shit did you get in here?" I moan pinching the bridge of my nose and closing my eyes, hoping that maybe when I open them Hanji won't be in my apartment. "Hahahaha!" I open my eyes to see Hanji laughing like a maniac, nope didn't work, I sigh "how did you get in here?"   
"Through the balcony!" She sounds way to proud of herself.  
"Ugh should hav- wait! How the fuck did you scale a building and crawl through my balcony that fast?!"   
"Shhhhhh! It's a secret!" She plonks herself down on a office chair near my study and starts spinning herself around in circles.  
"What do you want?" I say my tone tired.  
"No need to be so rude Levi. I'm here to help you with your relationship problems!" She sounds giddy, waaay too giddy even for her.  
"What have you done?" I'm not one to beat around the bush.  
"Noothinggg!" Her sing-song voice full of lies.  
"Hanji."   
"Ok fine, something." She smiles a shit eating smile.   
"Speak." I walk over to her, for once with the height advantage because she is sitting down.  
"Weeelll I did a incy-wincy but if research and I may have found out where your boyfriend lives.... and by research i mean stalking." I let loose a low growl and go to punch her in the arm but she pushes her feet in the ground, sending her chair spinning backwards and hitting the counter.  
"What the hell Hanji!!?" I can't believe she stalked my- I mean the omega.   
"I'm sorry Levi." Her faces looked genuinely sorry until it lit up with another grin. "Buuut that may not be all..."  
"Spill it." I walk over to her for the second time, my pheromones releasing a dominating scent.  
"Whoa calm it down with stench I'm gonna choke!" She waves her hand in front of her nose and let's out a fake cough.  
"I said talk." My fists tightening   
"Well, I may have climbed in through his window when he was at soccer." he plays soccer, cute. Wait.Hanji.Went.into.his.room?   
"Levi...?"   
I've been silent for a long time now, Thinking about what Erens room looks like.  
"I bet Eren has posters in his roo-"  
"I may have given Eren your number." Hanjis voice was filled with regret.  
"Wait, WHAT!?"  
"Don't worry I have it to his Dad and said to pass it on."  
"YOU DID WHAT SHITTY GLASSES!?"  
"Woah no need to get hormonal about it." She leans in closer to whisper in my ear "I've got some tampons in my bag If you wanna borrow some." I shove her away  
"Oh fuck off!" 

\-----------  
EREN  
I wipe my brow and sling my bag over my shoulder.  
"Hey Jeager!" I turn to see coach Pixis.  
"You played well today, keep it up." I thank him and wave goodbye, walking down the street towards my house.

Once I get home I check my watch 11:52 am, I was home in time. I walk inside and put my bag up into my room, I walk downstairs to go get a drink of water when I run into Grisha.   
"Move." He grunts pushing past me and grabbing a glass from the shelf. "Hey" he reaches for something in his pocket "some girl gave this to me and said it's from a friend of hers, Lucas or Linton, it started with an L." He shoves a green sticky note in front of my face and I grab it,it was a phone number.  
"Was the name Levi?" I ask  
"Yea, yea that's it, is he that alpha you came home reeking of." I feel my face flush red.   
"I-I didn't reek of h-him." I curse at my voice.  
"So he's your boyfriend?" He asks bitterly.  
"NO! Uh I mean no he just stopped Jean from attacking me yesterday..." I whisper the last bit.  
"Pathetic omega, can't even take care of yourself." He grunts and I cringe.  
"Well I'm going to go see mum." I tell him walking towards the door "especially seeming though you don't." I mumble under my breath.  
"What was that?" He asks sternly, releasing alpha pheromones in the air.   
"Nothing" I mumble and walk out the door towards the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to kudos!!


	5. Chapter 5

I look over her frail body, her small wrists, pale skin, thin face and washed out hair, but the second she notices me in the room her face lights up into a smile, the corners of her eyes making small crinkles as she sits up in her hospital bed,  
"Eren, how are you." She asks in a quiet voice her hand reaching out to my face,  
"I'm fine Mum, but I'm more worried about you." I say realising I'm releasing a sad scent and I try to draw it in.  
"Theres no need to be upset honey I'm fine."  
I drag a chair next to her bed and take a seat, "Mum have you been taking your medicine?" I ask like I do every other time I come here, "yes Eren, like always." The beta rolls her eyes at my worry, and reaches up to touch my face, making small circles with her thumb. Her eyes trace down my face to the breast pocket holding a fluorescent green note.  
"What's this?" She asks poking my chest. She grabs the note and smiles as she reads the phone number, next to it written 'call me!' In loopy hand writing. "Ooh La la!" My mum sings as she folds the note up and and puts it back in my pocket, "who's the lucky lady?"   
"It's a guy and it's not like that." I pout, crimson appearing on my cheeks, thinking about me and Levi being together and they way he smelled, mmm that smell- "something tells me it is like that." My mum smirks, I sniff the air, it reeks of horny omega. "It's c-complicated." I feel my face fully red. "Well I have all day honey so spill it." She smiles a sly grin,   
"Fine"

\---------

I flop down in my room exhausted from telling mum every little detail of Friday's events. I grab out the note that I have read over hundreds of times, Dad said a friend of his dropped it off, could it be the friend that he was going to call on Friday, I roll the paper into a tube and then flatten it out again, should I call him? Shit. Screw it, I grab my phone and punch in the numbers and just as I was going to hit the green call button I think, what would I say? I guess I could thank him but then what? My mind fluttered with questions until I finally gave in, "screw it." I said aloud and hit the small green phone icon. It rang once, twice, three times until I heard an all too familiar voice, "hello?" 

\----------  
LEVI  
I cannot believe her.  
"I can't believe you." I vocalise my thoughts towards Hanji, "c'mon Levi," she whines "Mr Ackerman." She said putting on a pathetic attempt of a manly voice "it's been a whole hour, when are you gonna get over losing your phone numberginity?"   
"I've given people my number before Hanji." I hiss  
"No you haven't! I had to steal yours and Erwin had to force you to tell him!" She said reminding Levi of the all to familiar memory of how Erwin got his number, he placed him on a really high stool until I told him the answer, but Hanji helped me get revenge but shaving off one of his eyebrows of mass destruction when he was sleeping. But back to the point. "What ever Hanji I don't want you to do something like this ever ag-" I was cut off by my phones screen lighting up and starting to vibrate, I snatch it off the table and read 'no caller ID', "Hanji I swear to God." I say staring daggers as I answer the phone. 

"Hello?" I ask trying to sound as calm as I can, because I am not nervous. Not at all. "L-Levi? Is that you?" I hear his voice kinda shaky, adorable. I mean pathetic, yea pathetic because I don't think he is cute. "Yea, and whose this?" I know who he is. "Um I-it's Eren Jaeger, I um I just wanted to t-thank you for you know um helping me and stuff..." his voice trailed off, the brat was nervous "y-your friend gave me your number so..."   
"Yeah I know, shitty four eyes."  
"O so it's your friends that helped me the other day, um well tell her I said thanks." His voice warming up and no longer as nervous.   
"So um I've um texted you my number and stuff so you can well- um I just thought it would be fair seeming though I have yours and s-stuff."   
"Okay I'll call you sometime." I feel I smile creep into my face.  
"Okaythanksbye!" The omega hang up the phone. "No problem?" I say even though I know I'm talking to no one. I pull the phone away from my face and place it on the glass coffee table. "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" I turn to see Hanji, I forgot that she was there. "LEEEVI YOU SMILED!!"   
"I did not."  
"HE HAS YOU TOTALLY SMITTEN!"  
"Does not! he is a total..." I struggle to find a way to insult Eren, "....dork?" I question my own words, I know I like him, I'm not fooling anyone not even myself. My phone vibrated and I see a 10 digit number sent to me via text. I have Erens number, my inner alpha purred with pride. I can't wait till Monday.

\-----------  
My alarm buzzes but I'm already awake and in the middle of changing into my school uniform, the white button up shirt, slightly tight around my shoulders and grey Long pants now that it's winter season. Usually I drive to school, but today I feel different, more energetic so I walk. My breath makes little clouds as I walk down the street, I think the last time I walked to school was back in year 10. I turn the corner onto shiganshina road and walk down a little further to see Eren. Leaving his house. With another alpha. I stop walking. He turns around after shutting the door to see me and his eyes lock with mine, his face looks shocked but then it suddenly combusts into a bright smile and I feel my chest tighten (A.N or should I say...*raises one eyebrow* titan. Sorry, not sorry) he walks over to me, the Dark haired alpha following him Eren until he is right in front of me." Hey l-Levi." He clears his throat,   
"hey." I respond turning my glance to the other alpha, I hear her let out a low growl and I pitch an eyebrow up into the air, was she challenging me? "Mikasa calm down this is Levi, the one I told you about from Friday." She straightened her poster but she was still sending out a dominating smell. "So are you two." I wriggle my finger in between the two of them as we walk to school. "Dating?" Eren asks, I nod "No, Mikasa is like a sister to me." So then she is the infamous mikasa. "Then why was she at your house aren't you having your... you know, heat?" I ask, cringing at how jealous I sound. "Oh no Mikasa just came by this morning to walk together to school and I've had all my suppressers so I'm good." He smiles that adora- I mean that smile. "And Mikasa," he says," stop it with the smell." I can't help but let a small smirk play over my lips.

\-----------  
Once at school Eren heads done to the locker bays to get his shot ready for school and I was about to join him in walking when I hand is placed on my shoulder. I look at mikasas face and I have to say it was more than a death glare she was giving me, it was a; I will rip off your fingernails one by one then drown you in the piss of homeless people kind of look.   
"Tch. What?"   
"Keep yourself and your alpha intentions away from my Eren." Ever since she found out that Eren was an omega she had been sticking to him like gum to a boot.  
"Aren't you an alpha?" I spit  
"Yes but Eren actually likes me." She whispers in my ear and walks away. Assuming bitch.

\---------  
After classes we are let out for lunch, Hanji, Erwin and I sit at a table in the cafeteria. "So I saw you walking to school with your boyfriend today." Hanji says with her mouth full. "He isn't my boyfriend four eyes. "I still haven't seen him." Erwin pouts   
"Don't damage your eyebrows frowning about it." I scoff as I eat more of my lunch. "Ooooh! Looks like you won't have to wait long!" Hanji shouts now standing up and waving both her arms around like a maniac, who am I kidding? She is a maniac. "EREEEN!!!" She shouts gaining a few concerned stares from people around us. I shove my hand over hanji mouth, only to be disgusted more when she licks it. "Fucking filthy!" Say pulling my hand away and pulling a sanitary wipe out of my pocket and rubbing on my hand, while Hanji keeps on beckoning Eren over. 

Eren notices hanji and starts to walk over towards us, the blond coconut and the alpha with him, when he gets closer he looks slightly confused, he hasn't seen me yet and doesn't know what Hanji even looks like because he hasn't met her in person, awake anyway. When he is finally closer he sees me and he smiles again, "Hanji Zoe! Nice to meet 'cha." She said drawing Erens attention away from me, "ooh so your Hanji, well um hi and thanks."   
"Anytime!" She said shaking Eren hand really fast.   
"Ahh so your the one Levi's been talking about. I'm Erwin" The alpha interrupts, taking Erens hand shaking it. "H-hi. Um this is Armin and um mikasa."   
"Hi." The two said in sync.  
"Why don't you eat with us?" I ask, why did I ask that?! I clear my throat "if you don't mind."   
"We don't-"  
"We do" mikasa cuts Eren off.  
"But mika." Eren protests.   
"C'mon it'll be fun." Armin pipes in sitting down in between Erwin and Hanji, Eren walks around the table and sits next to me smiling and then mikasa on the other side of him. 

We spent most of the lunch talking, Erwin trying his best to hit on the blonde kid and Eren making the occasional cute or funny comment, even I joined in with some of the banter. But the best thing about lunch is that I was squished against my favourite omega and even though it was ever so slight I could still smell Eren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the kudos guys! I'll admit I got the whole 'high chair to get Levi to do stuff idea' from a comic strip I read so I hope you don't mind:) also I hope that you don't hate me for the titan pun, I know it wasn't even funny but I needed to get it off of my chest >.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jean is back my peeps.

I couldn't have been happier when Levi offered if we wanted to sit with them. I was even more ecstatic when I got to sit next to him because Mikasa sat down on the same side of the bench as us which meant that sure, I was squished next to Mika but also that I could cuddle up close with Levi and his mouth watering alpha scent.

The lunch bell rings, "well thanks for letting us eat with you!" Armin says as he looks directly at Erwin, they looked like they had been having a good time together. "Yeah thanks a bunch Levi!" I smile and stand up, purposely placing a hand on his shoulder using it as an excuse to help myself up. I look over to mikasa who doesn't look the least bit impressed and I shoot her a shit eating smile and head off to humanities, while I'm walking there alone in the hallway I feel a hand grab my collar from behind. I whip around to see the only person who I wanted to see. Levi.

"H-hey? What are you doing?" I say as I'm dragged into the boys bathroom. "Ok here's the deal brat." Levi says after he has locked the door and checked that all the stalls are empty. "I was thinking that seeming though you owe me and shit from Friday then maybe y-you." He clears his throat. "You Could hang out with me, just the two of us without hanji or eyebrows and that fucking protective mikasa."  
"W-wait you wanna hang out with   
Me?" I ask utterly shocked.  
"Don't get ahead of yourself. C'mon let's go." He said as he grabs my wrist and drags me behind him to the parking lot,  
"Umm so what are we, you know, gonna do?"   
"I don't know." He said letting go of my wrist and walking beside me, "we could go grab a tea or coffee? I know a shop that's close by and clean."   
"Sure!" I give him my best panty dropping smile. I don't know why but for some reason I really want Levi to like me, maybe it's because he saved me or maybe it's because he is really good looking or maybe it's because he is interesting. but either way I can't help the omega side of me internally scream with joy when he stares at my face and an ever so faint pink appears on his porcelain face. "What is it Levi?" I ask putting on my best innocent expression. He shakes his head lightly, "nothing brat." And we walk into the small coffee shop. By now I had totally forgot about last period.

\-------

I start my leisurely walk home, knowing full well I have plenty of time to spare, I already texted Mikasa saying not to wait for me and I'm already home within 5 minutes of school ending. I can't help but smile, I had such a good time today during our little rendezvous. I sigh. And drop my bag next to the door and start to unpack. I hear my Dads bedroom door shut suddenly and I jump and turn around the smile know off of my face because I can smell he had been drinking. "Hey Dad." I say trying not to piss him off in his current state but by the look on his face I have already done something wrong.  
"I got a call from the school today." He walks to me swaying slightly with the bottle limply in his hand.  
"They said you were missing last period, care to explain why?" He slurs now only inches away from me, i tense up racking my brain for an excuse. "I-I am really sorry Dad I ju-" I'm cut off by a fist colliding with my face, making me yelp and fall to the floor. I cup my cheek my smell oozing with distress as I receive a kick to my gut. "I am working my ass off to pay for your bills Eren and your going around skipping classes?" He growls "do you know how hard it is to be a doctor?! And don't even bother explaining why you weren't there I know you were with that alpha! You stay away from him and we won't have a problem!" He shouts and starts to storm away,   
"why?" I whimper trying to sit up. "Did you just fucking question me?!" I don't answer,  
"It's because he is a fucking bad influence!" He shouts kicking me again in my side for good measure. He leaves for good this time and I limp my way upstairs and cry.

\--------   
I groan and roll onto my side. My everything hurts i sit up and take my injection for my heat and look at my self in the mirror.   
Shit.   
A big purple bruise had appeared on my right cheek over night, I peel off my shirt and see another on my side and one more on my stomach. I didn't mind all that much of the latter by the first definitely will be hard to explain. I wince in pain as I start walking down the stairs. Grisha is still asleep thank the lord. I eat my breakfast and pack my bag. I hear a knock on my door, "Hey Mikasa." I say opening the door and zipping up my bag. I sling it on my shoulder and look up to see mikasa. With Levi. Shit.   
"Hey Eren." He says as I quickly shut the door behind me, Grisha would go bat shit crazy if he knew Levi was here. "Hi Levi, w-what are you doing here?" I rub the back of my neck while still looking to the floor to hide my bruised face from the two alphas to my right.we start walking down the street until Levi looks at me "whats that in your face?" without any warning he grabs my chin to make me face him. "Eren what the fuck happened?!" He shouts gripping my chin harder, "ow!" I say pushing his hand away and looking at him and then Mikasa who both are staring at my bruise. "Who did this to you!?" Mikasa shouts her scent so infuriated it made me involuntary shudder. "Stop It with the scent your scaring the shit out of him." Levi pinches the bridge of his nose. "Eren can you please tell us what happened." He said looking me in the eye with his steel glare. "I-it's noting really." I murmur, Levi lifts one eyebrow at me. "No really, I.. I just fell outta bed this morning, it's kinda embarrassing..." I lie. "Really?" Levi doesn't sound convinced. "Yeah I'm such a klutz." I laugh nervously at my almost unbelievably stupid lie, but I couldn't tell them not Armin or even my Mum, no one could know how pathetic I was. "Tch" I hear Levi grunt clearly not impressed, Mikasa seems to believe me though, she thinks I'm incapable of lying. 

\--------  
I arrive at school having to tell everyone the same shitty excuse all day. Armin was the hardest to convince, he may look like a blonde mushroom but he has a brain.   
"Eren what the hell happened to your face?!" I hear someone say from behind me, sigh here we go again the nameless person places a hand on my shoulder. "Oh this morning whe-" I turn around to see none other than Jean. "What are you doing here?" I ask shoving his hand off of my shoulder and taking a step back, my stomach churns at the thought of what happened last time we saw each other and I feel tears threaten to spill out of my eyes. "Eren we need to talk."

\-----------  
LEVI  
The brats lying and I know it. It makes me feel sick that someone had done that to him, it only adds to my confirmation that he is getting beaten often, the bruise today on his face and the one last week on his collar bone. He's probably getting abused by someone close to him, like his Dad or Mum or both. It makes me so angry I want to hit something, someone. A storm appears over my head as I sit there in class a million questions flooding into my mind. Why isn't he telling the truth? Is he afraid that he will get beaten further? He was limping slightly this morning too, maybe he had more bruises under his shirt? Mmm under Eren jaegers shirt... FOCUS LEVI! I remember him saying his Dad was a doctor yesterday could it be him? It could be his Mum, in fact he didn't mention her yesterday at all, come to think of it even when I asked he just changed the subject, it might be her. And my biggest question, why? Why would anyone ever want to hit such a perfect person?

\-----------

I walk down the hallway, I got nothing out of that class. My mind flooding with the same questions that I was going to drag Eren away and ask ASAP all I needed to do was find him, I know where his locker is so I head there first. Nope. I walk into the men's room. Nope. I was walking down the hallway when in the distance I hear someone speak his name, " Eren! What the hell happened to your face?!" I turn on my heel and start walking in that direction, I turn the corner and I let a ghost of a smile onto my lips as I see the back of Eren's head, but it quickly turns into a scowl when I see a familiar two toned, horse faced bastard.  
"We need to talk." He says reaching out for Eren, I storm up behind him and pull him away from the threat. "He doesn't need to do anything." I bare my teeth and look to see relief flood over my, THE bruised omegas face. "This asshole again, really?" The tallest of the three said pointing to me. "What's wrong with him Jean?" Eren asks bitterly. It may sound weird but I'm kinda proud of him for sticking up for himself. "His h-his smell its weird I just had to submit to it you know? I-it's weird!"   
"Oh stop being a pony and grow in to a fucking stallion already horse face." I spit quit proud of my hoarse reference.  
"And I thought I told you to leave the brat alone?" I add subtly making my way to stand in front of Eren. Thankfully he starts to walk away and just before he turns around the corner he shouts over his shoulder, "I could treat you a lot better than he can Eren, you and I know that." Then he leaves.  
"He didn't touch you did he?" I ask frantically searching Erens face for anything new but all I find is a sad expression.   
"Hey Eren are you alri-"  
"Levi I think we need to stop hanging out." He butts in, his eyes squeezed shut and his whole body tense. "Wait what?" I say softly kind of shocked and as much as I hate to admit it, hurt. why would he say that? He opens his eyes and he looks upset like he is going to cry  
"I-I." He swallows hard, "I think it would be better." His lips quiver ever so slightly.   
"Then why do you look like your going to cry? Eren tell me what's going on? Where did you actually get that bruise?! Yesterday we talked about how we were going to start hanging out more and be friends but know your fucking saying we shouldn't even talk anymore?!" I start to shout my scent and voice filled with hurt and confusion. His lips continue to quiver as he looks down and a single tear falls down to the ground and my stomach wretches with guilt. "Eren I-I'm sorry just why won't you tell me?" I say softer placing my hands on his cheeks to make him face me. "I just... I'm - I'm sorry I c-can't tell you." He looks so adorable when he is upset, I can't help but pull him into a tight hug, "I understand, but please can we still hang out?" I ask gently almost a whisper in his ear, he lets out a shuddering breath, "I-I am r-really sorry L-Levi I can't and." He breaths out again, "I really w-want to b-but..." he fades off and I feel his tears start to wet my shirt. I pull him out of the hug and drag him to the bathroom for the second day in a row. In there he washes his face and blows his nose and after a few minutes of regaining himself Eren is back to normal. "Eren, I have one more question that I want you to answer honestly, after that no more." I say truthfully and he nods. "Does the bruise on your face and not being able to hang out with me specifically have anything to do with each other?" I ask sternly, I need to know the answer. He averts his gaze from mine and looks to the bench. "Yes." He whispers, he walk past me to the door, "bye Levi." He leaves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So whaddya think? I'll admit I didn't proof read this chapter caus I'm lazy so sorry for mistakes:(


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm feeling pretty meh about this chapter, but I have big plans my friends don't you worry *evil laugh*

I can't sleep, I feel sick from guilt. I roll onto my side and look at my phone, 2:34am. Great just great. I can't stop feeling so bad though. This is all kinda new to me I guess, I don't even know why I care so much, usually feelings aren't my best area.  
"Shit." I mumble I can't believe Eren got hit because of me, someone actually punched him multiple times and it's all my fault. Maybe that horse is right, maybe he would take better care of him than me. I shake my head, what am I thinking? That ass almost force bonded Eren, anyone would be better than him.   
I don't even know why I'm acting like this, I've known the brat for what? 5 days? And only really spoken one-on-one with him twice. But still there is something about him and his smell, his oh so perfect smell that reminds me of something...something like a memory.

\---------

I wake up and groan I probably only had 3-4 hours of sleep last night. I do my usual morning routine and start to walk out of my door, but I remember yesterday's conversation and I know Eren will probably be walking too, so I decide to take the car.   
I arrive at school and see shitty glasses and eyebrows talking so I walk up to them. "Wow Levi! You look even more pissed than usual, is that even possible?" Erwin jokes but I'm not in the mood to even give him a glare. "Sooooo Leeviii!" Hanji rests an elbow on my shoulder, "where were you yesterday, hm? Hanging out with your boooyyfriiend?" She teases and I still refuse to look at either of them.   
"He's not my boyfriend." I mumble.   
"Hey." Hanji must have realised that I'm upset.  
"What happened between you two?" She asks  
"Nothing." I shrug   
"Jesus Levi please say that you didn't do that to him." Erwin's voice is genuinely concerned, I look up and follow his gaze to see Eren. The bruise from yesterday is still there but now he has two more on his arm, a faint black eye and one bruise peaking out of his shirt. My stomach drops. "Jesus." I breathe and start to walk over to him at a quick pace. I keep walking at a steady pace and grab his wrist without even looking at him dragging him behind me. "Hey!" I hear mikasas angry shouts as I drag him away, "I'll give him back!" I shout as I drag him into an abandoned hallway.   
"Eren..." I say reach out to touch his face but he steps back.   
"Don't touch me." he whispers, "that's how they tell we've been talking, they smell you." I take a few steps back from him for good measure.  
"Eren I thought you said I was the problem if we stopped talking that this would stop." I point to his face.  
"Yesterday we talked didn't we? which counted according to them."   
"So your not even telling me if it's a guy or a girl?" I ask frustration clear in my tone, he nods. I sigh, "take off your shirt." I have no emotion in my tone anymore.   
"W-what?!" Eren stutters  
"Just do it."  
He fumbles with the buttons of his shirt and then after checking no one else was in the hall he took it off. "Fuck." I say almost immediately, pinching the bridge of my nose and turning around so I don't have to see it anymore, and buy it, I mean his chest, littered in bruises and cuts from what looks like glass. "Put it back on." I say and turn around once his done, there is so much shame in his eyes I can barely hold back from walking closer and hugging him, but then I look back to the bruise on his face and remember why it's there."why doesn't he or she want us to talk specifically?" I ask , I needed to get it off of my chest.  
"They said that if I were to become friends with anymore alphas it would increase the chance of me getting... um well, bonded and that wouldn't be a good thing for them..." he trails off looking down. "Hey Ere- Holy shit! What happened?!" I watch as Armin races to Eren and he tells him some lie about a guy who jumped him and stole his wallet. I slowly remove myself from the hall and walk away, screw school I'm going home. Even though I'm pretty sure I just left home in a hallway with a short blond and a battered face.

\----------

I send Hanji and Erwin a text telling them I've left school as soon as I arrive home. I turn on the kettle for a tea and sit down on the sofa. "Fuck!" I shout hitting the sofa with a clenched fist letting out all the anger and frustration in me, why do things have to be so complicated? Dam it. Why did it have to be Eren? I know plenty of omegas who deserve a punch in the face before him.   
I stand up as the kettle screams at me. That's when I hear a rattle of my balcony door and turn around to see Hanji.   
"What the- ugh do you even know how to knock?" I ask her not even surprised that she just scaled my apartment building. Again.   
"Ok spit it out." She said, making herself at home on the sofa.   
"What?"  
"The deal with our little omega friend. Spill it." She looks straight at me in a very serious matter. If Hanji is being serious then she must mean it. So I tell her everything that I know, the bruises under his shirt, the fact that he has to stay away from me, how I think it's abuse and all the gaps in between.  
"Shit." Hanji breathes out.  
"Yeah."  
"Well I guess the only thing you can do so far is what he said." Hanji looks at her lap.  
"Yeah I know but I just want to find out who's doing this and help him." I sigh. Hanji leaves not too long after and I'm left alone like usual. I lay down and drift off to much needed sleep.

\---------  
I'm sitting in the hospital and I'm 7 years old again. My hands are clenched to the side of my chair making my knuckles white. I'm all alone and waiting for my uncle who is half an hour away according to the lady sitting at the front desk, she gave me a mint to cheer me up but I'm not really hungry.  
A tall man with long hair and a beard comes out of the room that my mum is in. He crouches down in front of me and tells me the one thing I didn't want to hear. She's gone. I stare at the ground and suck in a sharp breath. 'I will not cry' I think to myself, 'I won't, I am an alpha that means I am strong. I am not a pathetic omega I am strong.' My hands grip the chair tighter and tighter and the doctor leaves. 'I won't cry, I won't.' I squeeze my eyes shut. Suddenly I feel a warm soft hand placed on my cold one. I open my eyes and turn to see a boy who must be around my age sitting in the seat next to me. "It's ok to cry you know." His unforgettable turquoise eyes blinking a few times before he flashes me a smile. "I cry all the time but it doesn't make me a bad person." I feel my lips start to quiver and I feel a small tear trickle down my face followed by more until there was a steady stream. The chocolate haired boy pulls me into a hug and releases a soothing scent that smelt of rain and the Forrest. 'Omegas aren't the ones who are pathetic.' I think, 'alphas are the ones who have too much pride.'

I gasp as I wake up, my hands in tight balls. I walk up to my mirror and wash my face, I remembered. I remembered the memory of where I had smelt Eren's scent before, the doctors son at the hospital who comforted me until Kenny came, the boy who taught me that omegas aren't just pathetic objects and the one that tought me a very important lesson that I had forgotten until today. I look up back at my reflection and see myself doing something that I hadn't done in almost 11 years. I was crying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise i will have a chapter with happy Levi and Eren by the end of this week. :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaah! Thanks so much for the 100 kudus guys!! So sorry I haven't written in a while, schools a bitch! I had a few assessments that took up most of my free time, but without further ado....

EREN

It's been a whole week and a half since I said goodbye to Levi for the last time, he is the only one who knows the truth, well more like he knows that I'm lying to everyone. Grisha has only hit me once since then so I guess that's good if your a glass half full kinda person...  
"-ren, Eren!" I'm snapped out of my thoughts to look at the teacher looming over me, oops. "Next time sleep at home not my class. If I catch you again it's a detention" She hissed, walking back to the board. Today was going to be a long day. 

"Ffiiiiannnnlyyy." I say as I sit down to eat lunch with Armin. "So how was 3rd 4th and 5th period?" He asks, his blonde bob swaying to the side. "Oh just fantastic! I learnt lots of interesting things, like how sleeping in Mrs Teals class is a mistake and also how I thought I gave zero fucks about school but it turns out I give negative 5." I say with a sickly smile and sarcasm thick enough to cut with a butter knife. "So I take it was shit?" Armin asks as if he didn't know the answer already. "I know what might make you happy." Here we go again. "If you were to talk to that alpha again, what was his name? Levi." Mikasa let out a low growl when she heard his name, "if Eren doesn't want to associate with him then he doesn't have to." She spat, protectiveness flaring through her scent, Mikasa has never been good at controlling her pheromones. "It's ok Mikasa, Armins right but I-" I realised there was nothing I could tell them without telling them the truth. "I just don't feel like hanging out right now." I lie, swallowing hard. Armin gives me a quizzical look until he shrugs and we continue our lunch. 

\-------  
I walk up my driveway with mikasa and wave her goodbye. After she drops me off I let out a shuddering sigh as I realise I'm late by Grishas expectations by at least ten minutes, he only works on the weekends so he has plenty of time on the weekdays to mope around doing good for nothing shit. I know that nothing too bad will happen, I'm only few minutes late after all. He doesn't like me not being on time because he thinks that if I'm out when he doesn't know then I'll probably be telling someone.  
As if.  
He expects me to be home 3:30 except for Wednesdays when I see Mum and on weekends. 

As I walk through the door I feel the tension thick in the air, I slide my bag down my shoulders and place it next to the door and walk into the living room. Grisha is sitting there on the couch, arms crossed over his chest and his hair tied in a ponytail. "Your late." He cuts to the point, standing to meet me face to face. "Sorry Grisha." I mumble his scent was filled with domination and then suddenly flared with anger. "Sorry who?" He asks clearly irritated because I used his first name. "Sorry Dad." I correct myself, even though it makes me feel sick to call him that, he wasn't my dad, he didn't take care of me, he didn't visit my Mum in hospital even though he works at the same one.  
I struggle to meet his gaze as his nostrils expand and contract with his breathing I end up closing my eyes tight shut. I wait for the blow to hit me, I know what the deal is, I slip up, I get punished, it's as simple as that and I slipped up. My brows furrow as I wait patiently for his fist, but it doesn't come. I slowly open one eye and look up to see Grisha smirking like he just won the fucking lottery. "Beg." He said  
"What?" I ask confused, beg for what?  
"Beg for me to hit you. Go on beg." His smirk turning into a snarl as his anger is expressed through his pheromones.  
"I-I uh... I can't." I won't put up with this humiliation.  
"Beg." He leans over me making me shrink down 2 feet. I don't want to do this, it's disgusting. No he's disgusting. He has treated me like this ever since he found out I was an Omega.  
"P-please." I close my eyes tight. Pathetic.  
"Please what?" He teases, smirking again.  
"H-hit m-me." I feel sick  
"Mmm..." he thinks "ok but your going to have to ask more politely next time." He reeks of dominance as I feel his fist collide with my sternum, sending me falling backwards and landing oddly on my arm. I muffle my curses and profanities by biting down on my hand in between my thumb and forefinger. I roll onto my back and release my hand from my mouth, the blood tasting like pennies and I accidentally rub it onto my cheek sending a streak of crimson. "Get u-" there was a knock on the door that sent panic through me and Grisha, no one could see this. "upstairs." He said as he straightens his hair and walks to open the door, I am not even fully done stumbling up the stairs when the door opens and a smell that I haven't smelled in what had to be far too long filled the air. Levi. 

I turn around sharply and see levi talking to my Dad, the omega in me begging to run to Levi for safety and protection but I knew better. Levi's eyes meet mine for the slightest of seconds before I race up the stairs desperately trying to wipe the blood from my cheek where he could see.  
I slam the door behind me and lock it, I lean against the wood and breathe heavily. I press my ear to the door trying to make out what levi was saying.  
"-see him?"  
"No Eren- right now-"  
"Saw--on the stairs-like shit-"  
"-rough day at scho-- go"  
"-no--coming ins-" I hear the door slam and fear that Levi has left until I hear his voice and two sets of feet walking up the stairs, once they were at the top I could hear them clearly.  
"Listen shorty I don't know who you are but you can't come barging into my house like this."  
" I just want to see Eren and seeming though it reeks of piss-scared omega and I saw him looking like shit then running up the stairs it makes me wanna see him more." Levi hisses  
"That's none of your business alpha." Grisha growls "Hey! Get away from there!" He shouts as I hear my door knob rattle. "Hey Eren open up its me Levi, I'm coming to see if you're ok." His voice calm and Grishas shouting become more intense, I can't help but let out a small whimper, loud enough for him to hear, only just though.  
"Open the door Eren." Levi said it so calm and relaxing and I start to reach for the knob, "Eren don't you fucking dare." Grisha spits harshly causing my hand to retreat. I sit back and listen as the alphas argue back and forth and thankfully it hasn't gotten violent yet. My thoughts race as to why Levi is here and what I should do. It should be fairly obvious to him now that the bruises are Grishas doing, he isn't an idiot but what if I could still get my way out of it... yeah as if.  
I reach out a slightly shaky hand towards the door as I listen to Levi and Grisha still arguing. I put the lock between my thumb and forefinger and twist it slowly to the left with a slow click and I open the door. 

I am hit with a wave of pheromones that are so thick I could taste it. My body involuntary shudders at the anger and hate in the air. Levi turns suddenly to me his face lighting up and a small smile placed on his lips. He opens his mouth to speak but Grisha gets in first. "EREN GO BACK IN YOUR ROOM!" He shouts causing me to whimper and clench my jaw. It takes all of my will power but I manage to stay still.  
"Eren are you okay? You look like shit. Did he hit you?! Is he the one who beat you last week?!" Levi rambles on, his emotions going from worried to angry. "I SAID TO GET INTO YOUR ROOM OMEGA!" Grisha shouted grabbing a fist full of my hair and tugging it to throw me back into my room, I shout at the pain and land flat in my ass. I wince and with one eye closed I look up to see Levi, his grey eyes flaring with anger, his face that usually shows zero emotions now racing to keep up with his feelings. He throws a punch straight at Grishas jaw, hitting him spot on. The older alpha stumbles back slightly but then swings at Levi, but he ducks and runs into Grisha, wrapping his arms around his mid thighs and pushing him over. "YOU ASSHOLE!" He shouts now straddling Grisha in the floorboards, pinning down his arms to stop him from trying to punch. "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO EREN?!" Levi let's go of his hand and starts raining punches down into his face. "TAKING ADVANTAGE OF HIM!" Levi screams not stopping the constant pounding on Grishas face, even when He passes out and blood runs out his broken nose he still keeps screaming.  
"HOW DOES IT FEEL TO BE IN HIS POSITION?!"  
"Levi stop." I plead, sick of violence  
"ALPHAS LIKE YOU MAKE ME SICK!" He punches again  
"Levi I said stop, you won!" I say louder and more stern this time. Levi turns to me, his eyes burning with anger but then suddenly flashing to sorrow and guilt. He looks down to Grisha, then down to his blood stained fists and back to me. " holy shit." He breathes "I'm so sorry Eren I. I let my alpha take full control and I just..." he trails off swallowing hard and I don't say anything, just stare in disbelief and shock as I feel a familiar liquid run hot down my cheeks and then slide down to fall off my cheeks. Levi sees me and his face flashes with guilt. I take a deep breath and I could smell that he was trying to calm me down. He keeps apologising over and over but I'm not listening, all I'm doing is thinking the same sentence over and over again in my head. It's over, Levi found out just how pathetic I am. I say it over and over, I become so wrapped up in my thoughts I barely notice Levi's hands on my shoulders shaking me lightly. I snap out of it and stare straight into his eyes that were filled with pity. "Eren." He whispers, he moves his hands of my shoulders and cups my face, using his thumbs to brush away my tears. I pull him into a hug and cried on his shoulder.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sighhh. I know I promised that this chapter would shit rainbows of happiness but...

LEVI

I glance over to see a familiar brunette omega sitting eating lunch in B8. Just a snippet of him because Hanji is dragging me behind her, but I still crane my neck to get the longest view possible. I swear I hear the blonde coconut say my name, but it might be my imagination. I watch as Eren prods his food with a fork and shrugs his shoulders at whatever the blonde had said, a piece of his fringe falling down over his eyes.

I miss the stupid, idiotic brat a lot more than I thought I would. One and a half weeks and yet here I am still wanting to talk and hang out with a stupid omega who gets physically hurt when I'm around. 

How selfish.

"Oi, four eyes."  
"Hm?" She doesn't even bother to turn to face me and keeps on dragging me to lunch.  
"Tch. I need to ask you a favour..."  
"Another?!" She turns to face me.  
"Wow! You never ask me favours but this is like the 10th time you've asked me in the past few weeks!" She looks as exited as a toddler who just got a new toy.  
"Whatever I just need you to-"  
"WAIT! Stop! Lemme guess! lemme guess! Uummmm... OH I KNOW, it's about Eeerrreeen isn't it?" She squeals, no longer dragging me but jumping up and down while holding my hands.  
"I just need to know a time when Eren will be home, seeming though you seem to stalk him and know when he has soccer training or not."  
"C'mon Levikins you know I don't like the term stalk." She teases.  
"Just tell me shitty for eyes or I'll add slit your throat to the list of ways I'm gonna kill you."  
"Okay, okay. In fact if my memory serves correctly, which it does, then Eren should be home this afternoon." She releases my hands to boop my nose but I manage to avoid it and kick her in the shin.  
"Ow!" She wails hopping on one foot.  
"Let's go find Erwin." I sigh and pinch the bridge of my nose.

\--------

I spend all of last period thinking of what to say when I go to Erens house. Holy shit I'm selfish. I shouldn't be putting Eren at risk to satisfy my needs. But I can't stop thinking about him and maybe if we talk we could end this once and for all. Maybe. 

The bell rings and I don't think I've been so happy to hear that annoying ass sound ever in my life. I walk out of the class, undo my top button and loosen my tie. Shoving all the shit I need in my backpack as I sling it over my shoulder. 

I meet Hanji out the front and she gives me an exited giggle as we walk towards Erens house. We stop on the way so Hanji can get some shit from the shops 'for science.' And we walk our way up his path. I reach up my hand but hesitate. What if this isn't the right thing for Eren? What if he hates me? What if he gets hurt? Alphas are meant to protect not harm, am I hurting him by walking through this door?

I don't have time to think more because Hanji let's out a loud exaggerated sigh and raps her knuckles on the door three times. "Hanji, what the hell?" I whisper harshly. But she just flashes me a shit eating smile and sprints away leaving me stranded at the door. I hear some rattling and the door is opened, I expect to see Eren but I see a man who is presumably his father. I sniff the air and smell Eren, but something is off, he is scared. I glance past the man and see Eren trying to scamper up the stairs but he is obviously hurt. He turns around to see me and for a split second I meet his gaze, but I travel down to his cheek and see a streak of blood from his mouth, he turns and runs away. I turn back to the man and grit my teeth.  
"Hi, I'm here to talk to Eren may I see him?" It kills me to act calm.  
"No Eren is busy right now." He acts cool and collected.  
"Well I just saw him on the stairs and he looks like shit." I narrow my eyes at him.  
"He just had a rough day at school, you should probably leave." He goes to close the door but I stick my foot in just in time.  
"No, I think I should stay." I push past his shoulder and he slams the door behind me, I barge my way to the stairs and he follows after me, reeking of dominance trying to scare me off.  
"Listen shorty I don't know who you are but you can't come barging into my house like this." He spits placing a hand on my shoulder now that we were at the top of the stairs.  
" I just want to see Eren and seeming though it reeks of piss-scared omega and I saw him looking like shit then running up the stairs it makes me wanna see him more." I shrug his hand off my shoulder and start walking towards the door that smelled most like Eren.  
"That's none of your business alpha." He warns dropping his voice to a dangerous low. I grab Erens door knob and twist it but the doors locked  
"Get away from there!" He shouts. I ignore him.  
"Hey Eren open up its me Levi, I'm coming to see if you're ok." I put on my most relaxed and soothing voice trying to get my pheromones to match it. I hear a small whimper inside that pangs in my gut.  
"Eren just open up." I say.  
"Eren don't you fucking dare." The man spits and I hiss at him and look down to his hands, the small bruises forming on his knuckles are the only thing I need proof that he is the one at fault here for Erens pain. "You sick basted." I clench my fists  
"What? Your the one who pushed your way into my house."  
"What did you do to Eren?" I hiss Giving him my best death glare. I walk closer to him so we are only centimetres away. I can barely hold on to my inner alpha, desperately begging for me to hit him, kill him for hurting my-the omega. Alphas protect don't hurt.  
I hear a small click and turn my head sharply to the door and look to see Eren, the blood gone from his cheek but still leaving a small red stain. "E-" I start only to be cut off.  
"EREN GET BACK INTO YOUR ROOM!"  
Eren shrinks and whimpers, making me sick that he is so scared of this man.  
"Eren are you okay? You look like shit. Did he hit you?! Is he the one who beat you last week?!" The questions come out of my mouth before I even think of them. Eren flicks his eyes between me and his Dad.  
"I SAID GET BACK IN YOUT ROOM OMEGA!" He stomps toward Eren and before I could do anything to stop him, he grabs a handful of his hair and throws him back in the room. He threw him. Like some fucking rag doll. Eren didn't even resist.

"Agh!" Eren shouts as his face scrunches up in pain. That's it I couldn't control it any more. I let my Alpha free.

\-------

"Levi! Stop it you won!" Erens plea is enough to snap me out of it. I look to him and reign control of myself. What happened? I look down and see I'm straddling the man from before but he is passed out. I look to my aching fists, covered in blood. Then back to Eren. He is crying. A rock drops in my stomach. I scared him. 

I made him cry.

holy shit." I breathe "I'm so sorry Eren I. I let my alpha take full control and I just..." I trail off I don't know how I'm going to apologise I send out soothing pheromones. Eren just stares at me in utter shock, I apologise over and over until I realise he isn't listening but staring into no where. I stand up and walk over to him and place my battered hands on his shaky shoulders. "Eren?" I whisper but he doesn't respond he simply stares straight past me. I shake his shoulders lightly until his eyes suddenly widen and dart around the room as he snaps out of it. I place my hands on his face and brush away the tears with my thumb. He suddenly wraps his arms around me and cries.  
"Shhh." I soothe as we slowly sink to the ground without letting go of each other.  
"Eren I- I just am so sorry I don't know what came over me."  
"You don't have to be sorry." He whispers, "you did the right thing we just. We should call the police or something. While he is still knocked out." He hugs me tighter and I pull out my phone and dial 000 and explain the situation. When I look back down to Eren he had fallen asleep. 

\----------

As it turns out Grisha is going to be trailed in court and seeming though Eren has no parents fit to care for him he is staying with Armin and his grandpa because he is going to be his legal guardian until Eren is 18 which actually is in a few weeks time according to him. We talked for a good hour after the incident, he explained everything, how his Dad was always busy with work but when ever he was home he would hit him, how his mum was sick with cancer and how he had told no one but me, not even Armin or Mikasa. To be honest, when I heard I was the only one he told I almost screamed with pride, I was so happy he decided to tell me.

After the paramedic had checked Eren over to see if he would need any medical treatment for the bruises he went back into his room and without much thought I followed him.  
"Hey Levi." He said my name rolling off his tongue.  
"Yeah." I hummed sitting next to him on his bed.  
"Thank you. For saving me again and stuff." He shifted under my gave and looked down to his palm.  
"It's no problem I'm just sorry I lost control."  
"Don't apologise." He met my eyes,  
"I'm the one who needs to apologise for dragging you into this mess."  
"Hah no need, I enjoy your company." Did I really just say that?  
His face flashes into the first smile I've seen from him all day and I can't help my chest from tightening.  
"I enjoy spending time with you too." He tilts his head to the side and looks back down.  
"I'm just glad it's all over." He whispers. He shuffles closer to me and pulls me into a hug. At first I don't react but as soon as I feel his wet tears running down my back I wrap my arms around him and nuzzle my face in the crook of his neck. I take a deep breath of his scent that I swear I could get high off.  
I hear someone clear their throats and we quickly push away from each other. I turn around and see Armin and Mikasa standing in the doorway, Eren shoots up and runs to be enveloped into a group hug, the only thing stopping me from growling at the other alpha is the fact that I know it will upset Eren.  
"We heard what happened." Armin said pulling away from the hug along with mikasa.  
"Yea." Eren whispers.  
"Why didn't you tell me Eren!" Mikasa shouts  
"I could have helped you!"  
Eren shrinks down and let's out a small whimper from the scolding.  
"Tch, leave him alone." I say standing up from the bed to stand next to Eren.  
"He obviously just wasn't comfortable telling you so maybe it's not his fault but yours." Eren looks to me, eyes puffy with tears and I glance back at him through the corner of my eye.  
"Yeah? Then why did you know about it?" She walks so our chests are almost touching.  
"Lemme guess."she places a finger on her lip, "you beat it out of him."  
"You son of a bitch." I spit baring my teeth  
"Did you even consider how that would make Eren feel?" I hiss teeth bared. I put out my most terrifying scent. How dare she shout at my- the omega. She slowly backs of and I pull my scent back in not wanted to scare the two omegas anymore than I already had.  
"That's enough." Eren mumbles  
"Mikasa I think you should leave, you too Levi." A pang hits my stomach, had I upset him? Does he hate me? Why do I even care? I start to walk after mikasa until my wrist is caught in soft, warm fingers.  
"And Levi," Eren says, "thanks again." He let's go of my wrist letting it flop down next to my hip and I walk away. Subconsciously rubbing my wrist that was now cold with the absence of Eren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah sorry about mikasa being a major bitch, she ain't all that bad but I just needed someone to be rude and it wasn't going to be Armin.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thanks a bunch for the 100+ kudos!! Agh you guys make my day! :)

EREN

I've been living with Armin for three days now. I haven't gone to school since the... incedent, but I'm going back today because it's Monday and I should probably start getting my shit together.  
"Hey Eren, it's time to get up." I hear Armin say voice say softly. I roll over to see him looming over me, his hair falling in front of his face.  
"Mm'Kay." I mumble rolling onto my ass and swinging my feet over the side of the bed.  
"You know I'm sure it'll be fine if you just stay home one more day." He says gently placing a hand on my shoulder.  
"Nah I'm good I have to go." I yawn and stand up to go get breakfast. 

I ruffle through my clothes that I stil haven't had the effort to take out of my suitcase and find my uniform. It's slightly crinkled but nothing too bad. I take a quick shower and slip it on, still drying my hair with a towel I brush my teeth.  
"Ready to go?" He stands in the doorway  
"Nearly just one sec."

\------------

"But that's sooo unfairrr!" Armin whines trying to get the better of mikasa.  
"Nope it was a dare now do it." She says bluntly. Wow this will be amusing.  
"Ugh, fine." Armin clears his throat. "I am so gay."  
"Nope you gotta do it louder than that." Mikasa says  
"Fine, fine... " Armin stands up and cups his hands around his mouth "I am so fucking gay!!!" Armin shouts and the few tables around us in the cafeteria turn to look at us. I snort to try and stifle my laugh as Armin sits down and lowers his burning face into his hands.  
"Okay Mika, it's your turn." I point my fork at mikasa, but she doesn't look at me, she just stares daggers into someone behind me. I turn around expecting to see Levi but this person is way to tall and Levi doesn't have a two toned hair do and a horse face. Jean.

"Jean I don't think you should be here." Armin says gently. Mikasas' pheromones flaring with distrust.  
"No it's- it's okay Armin." I say, "you can sit with us Jean, I understand that you couldn't have controlled what happened the other week, it's in your biology." I say quietly.  
"Really?!" Jeans face lights up as he sits next to mikasa, he cautiously places his lunch tray down starts talking about what's been going on during the past few weeks.  
To be completely honest I haven't fully forgiven him yet but I know that it was out of his control.  
"So about the other week.." Jean starts rubbing the back of his neck. "I just wanted to say that I was really sorry and that it will never happen again-"  
"It better fucking not." I look up from my food to see Levi standing behind Jean. Everyone's attention quickly turned to Levi. Where are all these people coming from?  
"Oh h-hi Levi." Dammit why can I never properly form a sentence around him?  
"Eren why is he here?"  
"Oh um, I said that it was okay if he wanted to sit here. And that um we were going to put what happened the other week behind us..." I said looking back down to my food.  
"Well you wouldn't mind if I sit here too?" Levi visibly gritted his teeth.  
"Sure." I pull out one of my sweetest smiles trying to reassure him that everything is fine. I lov-really like how he worries about me. I hear mika growl but I pretend that I didn't and go back to the conversation.  
"Anyway. What were you saying before Jean? About your weekend?" I ask trying to lighten the mood. Jean stares bitterly at Levi until he turns to me and smiles. "Well when I was out of town you'll never guess who I ran into!"  
"Who?" Armin asks swallowing his food  
"Connie fucking Springer." Jean muses,  
"Noo waaayy." I breathe  
"Yeah 'parently the avatars enrolling to our school next term along with potato girl."  
"Sasha too!?" Armin asks his eyes blowing wide. They continue to gossip and retell memories of Connie and Sasha to Levi, while I slowly but gradually zone out of the conversation. I try and go as on something else, searching around the cafeteria to see something different. I tune my ears to try and hear something exciting. Nothing. I sniff the air hoping for something enticing, not to be disappointed. 

Challenge. I take a deep breath through my nose, yep that's an alpha challenging another alright, it was only subtle, I could only just notice it but there was two alphas challenging each other, wait. No three alphas all fighting over something. I look around he canteen but see no fights about to break out. Huh weird. Wonder what they are fighting for. I look down and see that on the table Levi's hand has crept so close to mine, our pinkies almost touching, his hands are so fair compared to mine. maybe if I were just to move my hand slightly to the r-  
"-Ren, oi." I snap my head up and see Levi already looking straight at me with silver orbs.  
"P-pardon?" I ask  
"The bell just went, c'mon." I force my eyes away from his and see Armin and mikasa standing up, I look to Jean who seems to be staring at me, I just stare back. I feel a warmth envelope my hand and pull me to my feet. His hands are surprisingly soft and I can feel the slight heat rising in my cheeks.  
"T-thanks." I mumble and we start to walk of to the locker bays. 

"Hey Eren!" I hear Jean shout from behind me. I turn to face him.  
"Our lockers are this way. Remember?" He jabs his thumb to his left and I feel my cheeks go even brighter when I realise that I'm following Levi to his locker bay, not mine and I swear I almost die when I notice I am still holding his hand too.  
"Ah!" I say as I jerk my hand away from his.  
"Uh- I- um didn't mean to g-grab your hand and um I'm just I- um."  
"It's okay." He said cooly and walks to his locker with a ghost of a smile. Dammit why can I never talk around him? He probably thinks I'm so pathetic.  
"Coming Jean." I mumble as I make way towards our lockers.

\---------

We had P.E next and I make my way into the change room and quickly slip into my sports uniform. I tend to change in the cubicles, I don't really wanna get changed with a bunch of alphas and betas but today all the cubicles were taken up seeming though I was late, so I find my way to one of the corners and start buttoning down my shirt, my bruises now barely noticeable as the white fabric is pulled away. I quickly slip on my PE shirt and ignore the dog whistle I heard when it wasn't on. You see the thing is, male omegas are really rare, no make that extremely rare. There are only three in the entire school, me, Armin and some other poor sucker in the 8th Grade. They can't make seperate change rooms just for us, so instead they just tell us to deal with it. I think this is the first time I've gotten changed in front of the other guys, not that I'm ashamed of my body or anything, in fact I deserve a two syllabled Da-am and a round of applause for my appearance. (Not like I would ever say it aloud.) I quickly remove myself from the change rooms and walk down to the gym.

\-----------

"No way. Seriously I would bet my right arm that you can't." I cross my arms in front of my chest as a small group of people surround me and Jean.  
"I ssooo can!" He boasts  
"Your totally lying, someone of your size can't do a backflip. It's a scientific fact." I roll my eyes at his bullshit. We had finished the 400 m try outs and now we had 5 minutes of free time before the bell.  
"Okay Lets make a bet." Jean smirks leaning down to my height so his face is closer to mine. I refuse to break eye contact.  
"Hm. Okay what are the stakes?" I ask pressing my pointer finger in between his brows and pushing his face away from mine.  
"Well if I can in actually do a backflip, which I can, then you... have to... aha! You have to go on a date with me!"  
"Thats absolute bullshit." I hear Levi say from the small group of people around us. Since when was he here?  
"Shut up, this is me and Jäger now." Jean barks and turns back to me with a sickly sweet smile.  
"Hmph. Fine." I say, Jean opens his mouth to speak but I cut him off. "But! If I win the bet you have to go up to Mr. Pixis and tell him that you are so utterly Gay for him and that you wish you were an omega just so you could be fucked by him." I give him a shit eating smile and wait for his response.  
"...Fine." He puts his hand out. "You're so on Jean." I clasp his hand in mine and give it a firm shake.  
" so Eren I do have to ask, do you prefer Chinese or Thai?" Jean smirks as he walks backwards ready to take his run up.  
"What about you Jean, would you rather have Pixis take you from behind, or where you can gaze lovingly into his eyes?" I tease merging with the circle of people forming around Jean and I find myself next to Levi.  
"Eren what are you doing?" He whispers harshly.  
"It's okay Levi, I'm almost 100% sure he can't do it." I smirk slightly leaning into Levi.  
"Stop stalling Jean!" Someone shouts, so Jean rolls his shoulders and turns around to face the crowd. He bends his knees and jumps. He spirals backwards and lands on both his feet stumbling backwards but he still manages to keep his balance.  
Shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no!! What will happen I wonder?!... well actually I don't I know exactly what will happen but that's beside the point! 
> 
> Anyway I had a question for you all for future chapters, would you recommend me adding some smut to this fic or keeping it... innocent? This is for chapters in the future of course but, what do you think? Tell me in the comments!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again, I'm not all that happy with the start of this chapter it's seem a bit rushed but I still hope you enjoy!

EREN

I fumble with the last few buttons of my dark blue button up shirt and then fix the collar. I look myself over in the mirror, my brown locks still messy but in a good way, my shirt and dress pants freshly ironed and my black shoes polished. How had I got into this mess? I check my phone and see Jean will be picking me up any minute now, so I make my way to the living room of Armins house and sit in the couch.   
"Hey sexy, you look nice." Armin teases poking my side.   
"O my god please shut up." I moan pinching the bridge of my nose. As Armin continues to laugh at my apparent pain.   
We hear the knock at the door and I know my doom is on the other side but yet I still get up and open the it with one of my infamous smiles.  
"Hey Eren, you look nice." Jean said genuinely as I make sure to return the favour. Jean is wearing a button up brown/orange shirt with demon jeans and his hair freshly trimmed. I bid my farewell to Armin and his grandad as I make my way down the path to Jeans slick black car. I jump in the passenger as he drives.   
"Sooo..." Jean said "I was going to take you to a nice Italian place down the other side of town."  
"That sounds good." I say quietly.   
Jean turns up the radio and we spend the rest of the drive in silence. 

\----------

Our main meals are placed down into the table, for Jean some sort of chicken spaghetti thing and for me the same. It was nice and to be honest things weren't going all that bad, it was nice to hang out with Jean, so much had happened over the past few weeks that it was hard to keep up, but this was relaxing. Just me and Jean being friends. Well until the waitress came back with our desserts.  
"Thank you!" I beamed looking down at the cheese cake in front of me.  
"Yeah thanks." Jean said picking up his fork to eat his banoffee pie.   
"That's ok, it's nice running into nice couples like you." She giggled. I almost spat out my cake. Swallowing hard I sputter, "oh- n-no Jean and I we're just fr-"  
"Thanks." Jean cuts in cooly. The waitress leaves us to an awkward silence. I clear my throat  
"I'm gonna go to the bathroom." I say as I swiftly stand and walk down to the other side of the restaurant. 

I sit down on top of the closed lid of a toilet inside the empty bathroom, I pull out my phone and notice that I have 3 missed messages from Levi. That was a surprise, last time I saw him was back on Monday when Jean dragged me away after his victory, I remember the way Jean stared at him so smugly and Levi almost snarled, today was Saturday. 

From, Levi:  
Are you ok?

From Levi:  
You didn't actually go in that date right?

From Levi:  
If anything happens text me and I'll be there.

To Levi:  
It's ok levi Jean hasn't tried anything thx for worrying though :)

I wait for Levi's response but nothing happens for a few minutes so I exit the bathroom and return to Jean. 

The rest of the the night wasn't as bad as I thought and I think that I'm really close to forgiving Jean. Yeah really close

\----------

The rain was pelting down hard it sucked that my birthday was going to be spent in such weather. Wait I forgot to mention my birthday is next week, I don't like making a big deal of my birthday, it's just another day right? I run my fingers through my hair and sigh. I slip into my pjs and head of to sleep

\------

Today I had the soccer semi finals. Our team represents Sina High. We jog around the field twice and then did some stretches and some run throughs until the whistle for the first half blows.

The game was a good one, ending in a 2:1 score, it was unfortunate that we were on the loosing team though. I thank our coach pick up my bag and head straight to the hospital to visit mum. "Hi I'm here to see Carla Jäger." I tell the receptionist and she tells me what room mum is in even though I know it of by heart. I knock lightly on the door to announce my presence and step inside. Mum looked even paler than the last time we met, the bags under her eyes growing, her skin looks like you could tear it with a fingernail and her body is nothing but a pile of skin, bones and malfunctioning organs.  
"Hey sweetie, how are you." Mums eyes are sympathetic, I told her a few days ago what had happened with Dad and she seems happy about my new arrangements.   
"I'm good thanks!" I try and lighten the mood.  
"How was soccer?" She asks  
"Yeah good, we lost by 1 though."  
"Too bad." sighing she pulls me into a hug.  
"How's school been?"  
"What's been going on?"  
"And have you found a mate yet?"   
Mum powers through with the questions that I have no choice but to answer.  
"Yeah it's been good, nothing much really and no but I did go on a date last night." I answer professionally, sometimes mum reminds me of Hanji.  
"Ooh a date?" She quirks a brow  
"Yeah I don't think there will be a second though." I sigh pinching my nose.   
"Oh I see." She whispers.

Mum and I talk for a few hours, me talking about how I ended up on that date and she just gossiped about how one of the nurses was getting a divorce. Once I leave and walk my way down the street the rain plummeting down on my umbrella and make my way back to Armins.   
"Hey how's Carla?" He asks sitting on the couch and motioning me to join by patting next to him.   
"She's getting worse." I sigh falling onto the couch and pulling a blanket over the two of us.  
"That sucks." He grabs the remote and surf through the channels until we find some shitty horror that looks about 100 years old.   
"Yeah, it does." I snuggle into the pillows and slowly drift to sleep. 

I woke up alone on the couch, I sit up and find a sticky note saying that Armin had gone to the library. Typical hm. I scroll through my phone on tumblr, until it starts vibrating Levi's name appears on the screen, I wait a few seconds not wanting to seem to desperate before clicking the green symbol of a phone.   
"Hi Levi." Yes! I didn't stutter!  
"Hey, Eren." His voice was deep and calm.  
"Soo... um why did you call?" I ask  
"I was just seeing if you were ok, something about that Jean guy seems... off to me."   
"No. everything went fine, we parted ways after dessert and I haven't spoke since." I explain glad that he couldn't see the blush creeping up on my cheeks.   
"Wait, he didn't drive you home?"  
"No I just grabbed a cab to a street near mine then walked the rest way home." I shrug no biggie.   
"Why would he leave you there? He should know how dangerous it is for omegas to be walking around alone on the street." Levi was almost shouting, clearly frustrated.   
"It's okay Levi, nothing happened." I hum, it was nice that he worried.  
I wonder if he worries about other people than me.  
"So how's your weekend been?" I ask  
"Boring as shit, Hanji came over and wanted me to help her out with some science thing, then I had to remind her for the one hundredth time that I didn't have dildos for hands and I wasn't built for her pleasure."  
I can't help but laugh at his sarcasm.   
We continue to talk until I feel as if my eyelids weigh a hundred pounds.

\-----------

I wake up again on the couch. I smile slightly when I see that Levi must have fallen asleep too because the call hadn't ended yet. I pick up the phone and just before I end it I whisper goodnight to Levi and click the red button. Checking the time and judging by the fact that the call had been going for a few hours (looking forward to my phone bill) it was around 2 am. I go to turn off my phone but I see three missed calls from the hospital. The hospital, weird why would they be calling me two in the- oh. I snatch the keys and run out the door, the rain starting to sprinkle as I dash underneath the street lights.   
The hospital. I need to see mum.   
The cold air stings on my throat as I turn fast around each corner almost slipping on the puddles beginning to form in the street.   
"Shit, shit." I say aloud when the hospital is in view, I dash past the automatic doors and sprint into the hallway, ignoring the calls of protest I get from the receptionist, I grab onto the cool handle on the door of mums room. I push it open with such force I was afraid that I would give mum a heart attack. But my worry was misplaced. The bed was empty. Mum wasn't here.

"Where's my mum?" I turn frantic to the receptionist who had chased my done the hall.  
"Are you Carla Jägers son?" She asks, I nod my head turning back to look into the room expecting her to be there again magically. Maybe she's just changed rooms, it wouldn't be the first time it had happened, right?  
Wrong.  
"I-I am really sorry sir but your mother she has... passed." The women looks down to her shoes. She reaches into her pocket and pulls out a necklace.   
"She did tell one of the nurses to give you this though." She says solemnly and hands me the peice of jewellery. I stare at it in my hand. A leather rope with a golden key. I look up to the receptionist. The back of My eyes stinging with unshed tears. No, no she is lying she has to be.   
Lair. I push past the receptionist and walk out the front of the hospital. She can't be dead, no. The rain is now pelting down, drenching my clothes but I don't care. I start to run, where? I don't know but I run in the rain, clenching onto the key as if it were my lifeline. I run until I find myself outside of the apartment complex I once saw Levi walk out of, why am I here? My feet carry me inside and I ask the man in the lobby where Levi's room was. Thankfully he didn't ask why I was drenched, crying and asking to see someone at 3 am on a Monday morning. I take the elevator up to the 4th floor and knock on the 26th room door.  
"Oi, what the fuck are you doing its thre- Eren what's wrong?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah... oops. I'm sorry, not sorry. feel free to yell at me.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya! Just as promised I got the chapter all done and finished by the end of the day!

LEVI

I hear a knock on my door, what in the name of all things holy is waking me up at three fucking am on a school night. It better not be shitty four eyes or I will kill her.   
I roll out of my covers not even bothering to change out of my pj's which consists of black loose shorts and a long sleeve shirt. Swinging the door open with too much anger to even spare the person a glance and I bark,"Oi, what the fuck are you doing it's thre-" I look up. "Eren what's wrong." I take in the sight in front of me, a bright eyed vibrant boy who was always so cheery now standing in my doorway drenched. His eyes were a pale green as if all the tears had washed away the colour and he all together looked so broken I felt a weird sensation rush through my chest.   
"Can I come inside?" I hear him whisper, the tears never stopping.  
"Yeah, yeah sure." I let him in and quickly get my fluffiest towel and wrap it around his shoulders. We sit down on my couch and Eren sits there and sobs. I place a hand on his back, "Eren what happened?" I try and be as comforting as possible. The distress in his scent some what unnerving. He didn't even cry like this after what happened with his Dad. He hands me his phone and clicks on something, suddenly a voice comes out of the speakers in his phone.   
"Hello, Eren Jäger, this is Sina hospital. Your mother has suddenly taken a turn for the worst and I think you she would like you to be here in her final moments." I realise what's going on all at the same time and it hits me like a bus.   
"Eren.... your mum is she..?" I don't have to finish the question because I already know the answer. Eren wraps his arms around my chest and places his head just above my heartbeat, without hesitation I start stroking his hair and whispering comforting things in his ear. I snake my spare arm around his waist, not letting the other leave his hair.

He is so cold.

His body is freezing and I realise over the sobbing that he is also shaking. I remove a finger from his hair and grab a fluffy blanket that was folded on the edge of the couch to wrap around us, I hear him make a soft mewl at the warmth and he presses against me harder, his tears making my shirt damp. 

Why does Eren always have to be crying when I hold him?

We stay like that until I slowly hear Eren drift off into much needed sleep. I lift him off of me and carry him bridal style to my bed, I lay him down carefully and pull the comforter over him.  
I look down to his hand and see him loosely holding what seems like a key, so I remove it from his fingers and place it on my nightstand. I look down at Eren, the lids of his eyes puffy and tear stained cheeks. His hair still ever so damp and an absolute mess. I brush his fringe out of his face and ever so hesitantly place a small kiss of his forehead. 

I am going to do everything I can to protect this omega. 

I walk over to the other side of the bed and crawl under the covers, making sure to be far enough away from Eren that we weren't touching but close enough I could feel his body heat.

\-----------

Beep! Beep! Beep!  
I roll over and slam my hand against my alarm. Jesus why was I so tired. I hear a small whimper and turn to see a now awake Eren next to me rubbing his eyes. 

Oh that's right.

"Hey, you don't have to get up you just stay here." I whisper, "do you want me to call Armin to tell him what's going on and do he can explain why you'll be absent today?" I ask Eren nods then buries himself in the covers up to his nose, if he wasn't so sad I would call him adorable. I grab Erens phone and after I get him to type in the password, I click on Armins contact.  
"Hello? Eren! Where have you been?!" Armin shouts through the phone but then his voice goes softer, "Eren, we got a call from the hospital and we know that you've already been there but just don't do anything rash okay?"   
"Hey Arlert, it's me Levi." I say  
"Wait why do y-" I cut him off  
"Erens here at my place, it's okay he is safe, he just is really tired and obviously upset, so if you could tell your Grandfather to call the school and say he will be away today that would be great, I'm taking the day off too, to take care of him." I explain.  
"Okay, as long as he is safe I guess, can I come and visit him after school?" Armin asks  
"Yeah sure I live on the apartment block on the corner of colossal street." I say and he thanks me and hangs up. I then get my phone and dial the school to explain I'll be absent because I'm 'sick' and then I crawl back into bed with Eren. 

A for hours later I slowly get out of bed and decide I should probably make something to eat, I settle for breakfast in bed, which would usually be classified as unhygienic and insane but I am willing to make an exception for Eren. I carry the tray with scrambled eggs and bacon with some OJ to my room and gently tap Erens shoulder, he rolls over and I see his red brimmed eyes open.  
"I made you something to eat." I whisper placing the tray on his la after he sits up, I hear him mumble a thank you and he slowly eats the food.   
Once he is finished I turn on the Tv in my room and lay down.  
"Hey Levi." Eren says rolling to face me.  
"Thanks, you know for helping me. I don't even know why I came here and I'm really sorry for bothering you and making you miss a day of school." He mumbles looking down to the key that was now off the nightstand and back in his palm.  
"It's nothing." I say   
"What's that?" I ask, "the key, I mean."   
"My mum gave it to me." He runs his thumb over the end of in and then pulls the cord over his head, he tucks the key inside his shirt.   
"I don't know what it unlocks but she always wore it." He said and I hum in acknowledgment, not really knowing what to say.

\---------

Eren and I spend the rest of the day cuddled up in bed, he keeps on apologising for the intrusion but it's really no big deal, anyway I get to smell his beautiful scent all day long. It's just hit 3:17 when I hear a knock on the door, it must be Armin. I open the door and immediately smell another alpha. 

Mikasa. 

Armin and Mikasa are there standing in my doorway. Why did he have to bring her too?   
"Hello." Armin says  
"Hi." I say and invite them in,  
I walk into the lounge and go over to Eren, "hey, Armin and Mikasa are here to see you." I say gently  
"R-really?" He sniffles I nod my head and as if on cue they walk inside. Armin goes and pulls Eren into a tight hug and so does Mikasa much to my displeasure. I decide I should probably leave them be, I trust that Mikasa won't do anything too stupid but just incase I stay within ear shot. I walk into the kitchen and pull out a bag of potato chips and bring them back into the lounge, Eren will probably need comfort food if he is going to retell the story or even discuss the matter. I place the bag down on the bench and ask if anyone wants a drink of juice or soft drink. When I walk back to the fridge to get what had been requested a hand latches down onto my shoulder. I turn and see Mikasa only inches away from my face, "Jeez it's called fucking personal space." I say and I turn and grab two cokes, a Pepsi and a sprite from the fridge.   
"What did you do?" She asks  
"Tch, gonna have to be more specific." I say  
"To Eren you did something to him, my house is at least a block closer to the hospital than yours and he knows exactly where I live not just a vague idea, so as I said before what did you do?" She hisses  
"Nothing, he just obviously didn't want to be comforted by you, is it that hard to wrap your head around?" I make my way out of the kitchen and give Armin his sprite, Eren his Coke and I chuck the Pepsi at Mikasa who unfortunately catches it.  
"Yeah it is." She said placed herself down next to Eren on the couch.  
"Mikasa let's talk about this another time." I refrain myself from hissing only because Eren is there. 

I sit there in silence as Eren explains everything to the coconut and bitch face. They stay for at least 2 hours until they finally get up to leave, "hey Eren do you want to come back to my place or stay here?" Armin asks gently.  
"Or you could come to my house." Mikasa buts in staring at me the whole time.  
"Oh -uh." He looks at me and then back to his friends,  
"Well um I was wondering if I could stay here-" and looks at me "Only if it's okay with Levi though." He adds quickly.   
So that's what happened Eren stayed at my house for the next week, Armin brought over some clothes and I set up the bed in the guest room which he stayed in, he spent the week morning and I spent the week comforting him. It was sad but also weirdly nice knowing that I could help Eren.

"Hey." I say as I hear Eren walk out of his temporary room. It's a Saturday morning so I decided to make something nice, "what do you want to-" I turn around and see Eren, "-eat." I murmur as I look Eren up and down, he is wearing a black jumper that is at least two sizes too big, the sleeves are ending just before his fingertips and the hem comes down to his upper thigh then stops, other than under wear, this is all he is wearing. Eren starts talking but I don't listen I just look down at his tanned long legs.   
"-evi. Levi?" I snap up to his face slightly flushed because he caught me staring. I clear my throat "pardon?"  
"Um- I said I w-would have what y-you are having." He said pulling the jumper down with both hands.  
"Uh yeah sure." I mumble turning around and and deciding on pancakes. Eren takes a seat and let's out a sigh, placing his elbows on the counter and placing his head in his hands.   
"What's wrong?" I ask beating the batter.  
"It's nothing, just that I'm turning 18 tomorrow which means that I should probably let Armin and his Grandfather be and find my own place soon."  
"Wait it's your birthday tomorrow?" I ask. He looks up at me as if he was just caught with his hand in the cookie jar.   
"Oh -ar its no big deal or anything." He sputters looking down at the Fresh pancake I just placed in front of him.   
"Is that so." I say mostly to myself.  
"Would you like berries with your pancake?" I ask and he nods happily. Eren looks like he is getting better, he is more energetic and he hasn't cried in a few days, he also is starting to show more than one emotion and has stoped acting like an empty shell. I'm really glad.  
"So uh I was um thinking that I should probably go back to school on Monday, and I'm really sorry for keeping you at your place instead of you going to school." He mumbles,  
"That's sound like a really good idea." I say, "and don't worry about it I'm ahead in all my classes anyway." He smiles  
"Once I go back to school I probably head back to Ar's until I find a place for my own." He said taking another mouthful of food. "Yeah." I say but I really don't want him to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh levikins don't worry I assure you that Eren feels the same way, he might even express that in the next chapter.... might. MWAHAHHAHA!


	13. Sorry...?

Hi guys.... I'm back, yay? I'm really real sorry I haven't added anything to this story in so long! >~< but fear not my precious Reader, because I will have the next chapter out within only a few days! Maybe even today!! 

(That's right bitches, I'm back)


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just as promised!!

LEVI

I mumble a few incoherent words as my alarm decides to shove itself up my ass. Why the hell did I put on a 7 o'clock alarm on a Sunday? You ask. Well it's Erens' birthday today and even though he claims it's no big deal, I just thought it would be nice to do something for him. I roll my complaining pile of sore muscles and joints out of bed and hiss slightly as my feet make contact with the cold hardwood floors. I grab some black sweatpants and a dark blue shirt and drag myself into the bathroom. I have a long warm shower. I look to my left and see on the vanity a black hairbrush with little brown hairs sticking out. That's right, I'm currently sharing house with Eren Jaeger. Hm, nice. I should do that more. I turn off the tap and grab the white towel hanging off of the rack. I scruff it through my hair, which was darker than usual due to the water. Throwing on my clothes, I make my way into the kitchen being sure to be quiet as I make some waffles for breakfast. I remember Eren mentioning he had never tried them before. I place two on a plate and put on some berries, syrup and a bit of whipped cream. I make a second plate for myself, without the cream though.

As if on cue, Eren exits his room, his eyes slightly hazy with sleep and his scent just a bit stronger than usual, probably close to his heat. I'm not complaining though. 

"Morning Levi." He mumble, using a sleeved hand to rub away the sleep that had gathered over night. 

"Morning birthday boy." I reply, birthday boy? Really Levi? I scold myself, placing the plate of waffles with whipped cream.

"W-waffles? You didn't have t-to do-" I cut of Erens slightly flustered words before he continued.

"I wanted to though, so eat." I say, sitting across from him and eating my food.

"So, I was thinking that I should probably head back to school tomorrow." Eren tells me, Picking up a fork full of food and shovelling it into his face. "Wow! These are great! Why haven't I had them before!?" He suddenly exclaims, shovelling more into his face.

"Yeah, they are pretty good. But are you sure? About school that is, don't push yourself." I worry, dammit kid why do you do this to me?

"It's ok. I've already missed out on enough school this year already with y'know my Dad..." I can't help the growl that raises from the back of my throat just hearing the fact that, that basted was still alive, if it was me I would have sewn shut all the orifices on his body then left him to suffer. 

"Ok, I'll come back too then." I say as I pick up mine and Erens plate and walk over to the sink. Eren dries and I clean as we fill the silence with small talk and petty banter. 

\-------

We were sitting on the couch watching deadpool. Eren was curled up in the corner, his face buried in blankets, where as I was on the other side slowly inching closer to him.

"I think that deciding to watch this movie was one of the few best decisions in my life." Eren says while we watch one the main character cut off one of his hands.

"Yeah, a really good decision." I mumble, not even focused on the movie, just looking over at Erens little ball of warmth. 

It goes silent again as we continue with the movie, Wade makes a joke and Eren can't help but laugh, his eyes close, mouth spread into an open smile. Cute. I'm not even denying it anymore. Just like he was eleven years ago, should I tell him that? Can I tell him that? Will it bring back bad memories with his Dad? Will he- My thoughts were cut short from the sound of a bang and a few mumbled curses.

Fuck.

"What was th-" Eren starts

"Leeeviiii~~" an all too familiar betas voice calls through the apartment and I let out a not-so-subtle groan. " I came to help you mourn your boyfriend moving out." She sings from the other room.

"Hanji, he isn't my boyfriend!" I shout out to her, the faint pink on my cheeks nothing compared to the fire that was spread across Erens tanned ones.

"Yeah I know but you still lo-" shitty glasses continues. "HANJI! He's still here!" I shout cutting her off. Milliseconds later her stupid face pops out from behind the white bedroom door. "EEEEEEEEEE! Eren I thought you were leaving today! I'm so glad you haven't! I think Levi woul-"

"Hanji. I swear to God." I hiss through gritted teeth. She looks to my death glare then to Erens confused face. "So um. What's kinda going on here..?" Eren asks, his flustered face slowly cooling down along with his pheromones. I pinch the bridge of my nose and let out a strangled groan.

"Four eyes likes to invite herself in." I vaguely explain. To which Eren still seems semi-confused by. I look back over to Hanji and see her texting on her phone, she has a 'omg Levi's gonna hate this, so it's a great idea.' Kinda look on her face. This can't be good. "Yay!" Hanji cheers as she pockets her phone into her dark blue jeans.  
"What did you do?" I wonder aloud, irritation clear in my tone as I grab the remote and pause the movie, we'll have to rewind that later.

"What cha watching?!" Hanji asks enthusiastically, avoiding the question, "ooh, is it porn?" She winks suggestively at us causing Erens face to flare up again. "N-no!" He defends, waving his hands infront of his flames face. A loud ping cuts through the air causing the three of us to look at the source of the sound, Hanjis pocket. She shoves her hand into the denim and pulls out the green phone. "Ah!" She exclaims, "perfect timing!" She grins at the phone. 

"What's perfect?" Eren asks. "We probably don't want to know." I grimace as Hanji skips happily over to the door, unlocking it and swinging it open. "Eeeyeebrows!~" Hanji greets the man at the door. I sniff the air, alpha. Yep Erwin all right. "H-hi." Eren greets Erwin who has made himself at home by inviting himself in. "Hello, Eren nice to see you again." He says walking over shaking Erens hand. Nope. Not today. Not touching Eren today.  
"Woah, Levi! Calm down with the scent will you? I'm just saying hi." Erwin laughs when Hanji keeps on 'sqweeee'-ing. I realise that the room now has the overpowering scent of protectiveness and jealously. Dammit usually I can control this. "Tch. I knew that." I mumble as I avoid Erwin and Hanjis gaze by looking over to Eren who now has a smile on his face. Good. 

\---------

 

Hanji and eyebrows stayed for a few hours, to which we just finished the last half of deadpool and had some late lunch. Finally Eren and I were alone again. Okay, here goes. 

Yeah, This is definitely a bad idea. 

"So um Eren." I awkwardly start. Go Levi. Nice job. I struggle to find words. What are words? How do mouth? "Here." I say looking away as I shove a small wrapped box into his adorably confused face, oh god this is a bad idea. I refuse to acknowledge the heat in my cheeks as Eren stares dumbfounded at the red wrapped box that was no bigger than his palm.

"Levi, you shouldn't have gotten me anything. I've already cost you enough recently you didn't have t-" I cut off his rambling once again.

"Eren if literally cost me nothing. Just open it." I roll my eyes playfully as a smirk appears on my lips. He's cute when he's flustered. His pheromones are filled with confusion and curiosity as his little omega hands carefully unwrap the gift. Out comes a black, small rectangular box, almost painfully slow, he lifts up the lid to see the small silver house key in the box. He looks up to me in shock and confusion.

"You said you wouldn't have a place to live for a while, so um I thought that you could stay here... with me." I explain, and watch in awe as another one of those beautiful smiles split across his face. 

"Thank you, Levi!~" he shouts as he slings his arms around me in a tight hug.

Yeah, this was definitely a good idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! So jaegerbomb is stay at shortstacks house for a while ;) I wonder what will happen. Hahaha. Just kidding I already know. Scent marking coming up.
> 
> IMPORTANT  
> I want to thank for 'guest' (yes you know who you are) for an idea that I'm going to use in chapters coming up soon!!
> 
> Also if you have any ideas feel free to comment about them and I'll be sure to consider it!!


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More fluff! Sorry this chapter is shorter than Levi... I think I use this joke too much...

Eren pov.

"Thanks Levi~" I shout and pull him into a tight hug, my nose landing right onto his scent gland. I immediately jump back and clear my throat. That was probably the best mistake I ever made. "Uh- o- um sorry." I stutter, I'm sure my face is on fire, I bite down on my lip to stop it from opening and spewing out anymore stupid things. "It's all good." He brushes off, "anyway I need someone to protect that key otherwise Hanji might steal it." He smirks. "Yeah." I mumble, running the sliver house key over in my hand until shoving it into my back pocket. I look back up and see Levi walking into the kitchen with a yellow sticky note and pen. He walks into the cupboard and starts to right stuff down. "What are you doing?" I ask, walking up behind him. "Writing a shopping list." He explains with his back to me, he scribbles down a few more words and then looks back up to the semi-empty cupboard. I stare at his undercut, I wonder what his hair feels like. The bottom bit looks like it would be fuzzy and the top silky. I reach out my hand slowly, maybe if I were just to-  
"What are you doing?" Levi asks suddenly facing me, his expression seems slightly amused. I jerk back my hand.

Shit.

"Oh uh- I was- you had something on your hair?" I question more than state. "Yeah. Sure." He rolls his eyes, and chuckles lightly. "Anyway is there anything you need from the shops?" He asks. "Ahh, um yeah..." I awkwardly say, avoiding his piercing grey gaze. "And that is?" He questions. "Uh- um, just some s-suppressants." the blood pools in my cheeks. I let my ocean eyes flick up to Levi to see the slightest of a blush on his porcelain face. He clears his throat. "Yep, I'm gonna have to get you to come with me to get them though, I would have no idea on what to get." He explains walking away and grabbing his car keys "c'mon it's getting late." He says as he walks out the door, with me on his tail.

\-------

I chuck the blue bottle of pills into the bag as I walk next to Levi. This is embarrassing, here I am at 6:30 at night in a 24/7 convenience store buying suppressors with my friend and now roommate who is an alpha. Levi grabs a bottle of bleach and let's out a small huff.  
"I think that's all." He says, walking towards the checkout with me. We walk up to the cashier girl. Her brown hair tied into a messy bun as she scans our items in silence, once it's over Levi pays, I insist to at least pay for what's mine but he won't have any of it. "I should probably call Armin and tell him that I will be living with you from now on." I say once we enter the car. "Yeah, that's a good idea, tell him once you get to school tomorrow though, he's probably having dinner around now." Levi says, lightly drumming his fingers against the steering wheel as we wait at the red light. 

After a few minutes we arrive back at Levi- our apartment and lug the shopping bags up the stairs. I shut the door behind us and we both start unpacking in a comfortable silence. "So what do you want for dinner?" Levi asks calmly. "Um whatever's easy. I'll help." I respond. "Pasta it is."

\--Monday--

I pull on my converse and sling my backpack over my shoulder. Here goes. Levi, who is wearing a black cotton tee and dark jeans, opens the door for me. "Thanks." I give him a small smile as we start to walk to school, I linger a bit when we pass my old house, it looks exactly the same, except for the 'for sale' sign out the front lawn. "Come on Eren, we'll be late" Levi gently snaps me out of my daze. "Yeah sorry..." I mumble, looking back down to my shoes. "So how do you think Mikasa is going to react." Levi asks an odd tone in his voice, kinda like proud, but of what? "She'll probably cut off both of your balls and keep them as trophies in her room." I joke, Levi snorts, " Well McBitchface can try but I sleep with one eye open." He responds, weirdly playful. I laugh for the first time in a while, that's nice. Laughing, I should do that more. We reach the front gates of the School and within a few seconds spot Mikasa, Jean and Armin along with Hanji and Erwin.   
"Hey guys." I brake the ice, giving a small smile.  
"Hey Eren how's things going?" Armin asks gently.  
"I've been doing well, ready to get back to school again and stuff." I say semi- cheerful.   
"I thought you would have moved back to Armins by now Eren." Mikasa says, seemingly unimpressed that I'm still living with Levi. "Oh, well that's the thing. Levi has invited me to stay with him until I get on my feet with enough money to rent my own place." I explain as sweetly as possible, hoping to win Mika over.   
"Leeeevvviiii~~ you let Eren stay with you?~" Hanji sings, causing Levi to groan and pinch the bridge of his nose. "He. Did. What?" Mikasa and Jean glare at Levi while their pheromones go crazy. "Jeez, guys chill, your pheromones reek." I say pinching my nose, blocking out the unwanted waves of smell. Levi snorts and Hanji let's out a stifled laugh at their shocked faces, mikasa quickly recovers and turns to glare at Levi, "Listen up short ass, you follow through with this and I'll be sure to cut off all your toes, put them on a string and wear them like a necklace." Mikasa hisses. "Thanks, but no thanks. Erens already accepted my offer so you need to stop acting like a petty child and get over it." Levi states cooly. "Okay guys, why don't we all calm down, I think this is a good thing for Eren and that we-" Armin glares at Mikasa, "shouldn't ruin it for him."   
"Thank you Ar." I say as the bell rings. "Welp as awkward and entertaining that was, I think we should head off!" Hanji says as she skips off towards class, her dark green jacket flowing slightly in the wind behind her as Erwin and Levi follow to their home room. 

\--Lunch--Levi Pov-- 

I groan, finally 5th period was over, That means food. I walk towards the cafeteria with glasses and eyebrows in the hope to find Eren, I don't like the fact that he is alone with McBitchface and pony boy all day, god knows what could happen. I feel a light tap on my shoulder, I turn around and come face to face with Eren, his brown hair slightly scruffy, must have just done sport . "Hey Levi, I was wondering if I could eat lunch with you guys, Armins studying in the library and Jean and Mikasa won't shut up." He asks, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck. "Of course you can!" Hanji answers for me, grabbing Erens wrist and jumping up and down, "your so adorable when your being shy~" Hanji Coos. "Hey four eyes, hands off or ill cut your hands off." I don't like the way she's holding his hands. Her smile widens and she let's out another 'squee' at least she let go of his hands. "Let's get a seat guys." Erwin says, his mammoth eyebrows raising up as he scans the cafeteria. I feel Erens shoulder lightly brush mine as we walk towards our seat, his scent was getting stronger by the day because of his approaching heat. Dammit I wish there were no such thing as suppressants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment on ideas! And trust me they are so close to getting together!~


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMGAH SO MUCH FLUFF THIS WAS SO FUN TO WRITE!

Eren pov- few days later

I hold the small white bottle of pills in between my thumb and forefinger. Usually I use injections but I decided I should use the pills this time. Less pain more gain, that's what they say. Right? I plonk myself down on the soft mattress on my bed and unscrew the cap. Taking out one of the blue capsules I put it in the back of my tongue and swallow. Usually it takes ten to fifteen minutes to activate, so I grab my phone and open it up, I scroll through tumblr for a little while until my phone starts buzzing. Fifteen minutes are up. I walk out of my room and see Levi cooking bacon.

"Hey Levi." I greet, sitting down at the table. Levi takes a long sniff of the air and then turns to me with slightly dilated pupils.   
"Eren, your-" he clears his throat, "on your heat?" He asks.   
"What? I took suppressants just then, they should have kicked in by now!" I say slightly panicky, running my forefinger over my scent gland and bringing it to my nose. Heat.   
"Shit. I should have taken my usual suppressants." I curse walking into my room and snatching the bottle off of my dresser, I read the back: only for mated omegas.   
"Ffuuuuuuccccc-"   
"Eren what's wrong." Levi asks, walking into my room. God dammit he smelt so good. I shake my head lightly. Must be the heat talking.  
"I got the wrong suppressants." I say.   
"I'll go get you some." Levi said without a beat, grabbing a scrap piece of paper off of my dresser.   
"What's the ones that you usually get?" He asks, his steel eyes meeting mine and then suddenly dilating, for a split second his pheromones go crazy until he shakes his head and looks away from me,   
"Sorry it's quite distracting." He apologises,  
"Yeah." I say staring right at his neck.   
"Um I usually get the injections, in the yellow and red packet, they have a big white H on the front of it." I describe, kinda out of it, dammit Levi is so nice, he never takes advantage of me like this and here he is asking to help me, how nice. Suddenly a wave of heat hits me, I clutch my stomach. Ouch. I let out a groan. Stupid heat.  
"Eren are you ok?!" Levi sounds kinda panicked.  
"Yeah," I wince, "it just hurts."   
"Eren, I know this may sound weird, but I read somewhere that.." he clears his throat, "that um scent marking can help..." he blushes, wow Levi never blushes.   
"I- I read that too..." I blush fifty shades of red (AN. Not grey you sick fukers) Levi suddenly grabs my wrists and rubs them against his neck, then just as quick, he rubs his wrists on my neck.   
"Ok I'm gonna get your suppressors now." He said, blushing even more and walking out of the room. I just stand there still and in utter shock. 

That book was right scent marking makes it feel better. I feel like a million bucks.

Levi Pov

What did I just do!? Why did I do that?! How can Eren smell so good? I wonder as I speed walk into the chemist, I scan the isle for the package Eren described, I snatch it off of the shelve and then frisky put it on the counter.   
"LEEEVI~~" I glance up and see the probably last person I wanted to see besides Mikasa. Hanji. Dammit of course she works here.  
"OH MA GAAAH! WHYDOYOUSMELLLIKEEREN?! DID YOU SCENT MARK HIM?! ARE YOU TOGETHER NOW?! IS HE IN HEAT- AHhhh!! DID YOU GUYS FUCK?!"   
"Shut the fuck up." I hiss, glancing at a few people who are staring, "Eren is in heat and got the wrong suppressors. He was in pain so I helped him okay?" I mumble.  
"Levi's blushing~" she coos and I roll my eyes, "just let me buy his shit." I say, pulling out my wallet along with a twenty dollar bill. Hanji hums happily as she enthusiastically bags the item and shoves it into my chest, "you know Levi instead of giving him these, the two of you co-"   
"Hanji mention this to anyone and I will cut out your uterus and feed it to a bunch of dogs." I cut in, turning in my heel and walking out the door, I make a slow jog towards the apartment. Eren is probably in pain.

\--at the apartment--

"I'm back." I call out with a puff as I enter the apartment. Erens omega scent hits me like a ton of bricks and I take moment to take a deep breath before I shut the door behind me. 

Eren walks out from behind his bedroom door, he's wearing a black tank top and dark blue shorts, his face is slightly flustered and sweaty. It must be really hot for him.   
"Here." I say as I pass him the box, as I get closer to him his scent becomes stronger but it's also mixed with mine. That's good, that will probably take a few days to wash out, I smile slightly at the thought as Eren takes the box from my hand and opens it.   
"Thanks Levi, these are the right ones." He says as he takes one of the needles, tapping it a few times to get rid of the air, he puts it into his forearm. I pat his back well done and accidentally on purpose run my wrist one last time on his neck, he looks at me with a questioning look.   
"Whoops." I say, "my hand slipped."

\--Next day AKA Monday--  
\--Eren pov--

I crack my sleep filled eyes open as I glance around the room. Mmm something smells goo- o wait, it's me (AN. *Tamiki hair flip*). I sit up in bed and sniff my wrists that still semi smell of Levi, I let a dorky smile and a blush accompany my face as I think of Levi scent marking me.   
"Someone's happy." I hear Levi's voice from the kitchen say.  
"What?" I ask, what the hell is he talking about?  
"I can smell you from here, what's there to be happy about? It's Monday remember?" Levi says. I take a quick sniff of the air and he's right, it smells like a really happy omega in here. My door opens and I quickly jerk my wrists away from my face.  
"N-nothing. It's just that... I think today's gonna be a good day." I lamely say. To which he gives me a lopsided look and then returns to getting ready for school. I open my dresser and take out a needle, quickly giving myself the jab. I pull a faded red sweater over my shirt and put on a pair of dark blue jeans. I walk out into the kitchen and put two peices of toast in the toaster, I wait for two minutes until it pops again and then lather them with Nutella.   
"You almost ready?" Levi asks from behind me.  
"Uh? Oh um yeah, I just need to finish eating these.

\-- at school--  
\--Eren pov--

Me and Levi walk through the front gates of Sina high. I may have causally bumped arms with him a few times on the way here. I don't think he minded.   
"Eren!" I turn my head around, to see Armin, along with him is Mika, Hanji and Erwin, it's weird ever since me and Levi became friends our groups merged into one.  
"Hey guys." I say, me and Levi walking up to them.  
"Eren, you smell different kinda li-"   
"Levi." Mikasa cuts Armin off, "you and Levi smell like one another."  
"Oooh, scandalous!~" Hanji laughs,  
"Oh, What happ-" I start to explain but there's no stopping Mikasa when she's on a rage.  
"You." Mikasa points a finger at Levi and storms over to him, "what did you do to Eren?" She asks, forcefully grabbing his shirt.  
"Hahaha, shortie over here wouldn't hurt Eren." Hanji laughs.  
"Mikasa you need to calm down." Armin soothes.  
"What. Did. You. Do. To. My. Eren?" She continues, My Eren? My?   
"Hey I'm not some belonging of yours!" I shout, "and Levi did nothing wrong, in fact he helped me!" Mikasa turns around to face me as Erwin steps in.   
"Okay. Let's all calm down, shall we? Mikasa, let go of Levi's shirt, Eren stop shouting and one of you two can explain." He states in an authoritative voice. Mikasa reluctantly drop her hand, I stopped shouting and then Levi spoke up, "Eren got the wrong suppressors for his heat and he was in pain, I just helped him out, so stop acting like I raised Hitler from the dead." He shoots a glare at Mikasa.  
"Thank you." I sigh.  
"Okay let's go to class." Armin says in a light tone, and we split into our separate directions.

\---after school---

I drop the mass of books onto the dining table. I sit down at the head of the table. Pulling out a pencil and pen, I get set into my homework. Ive had to work extra hard for the past few weeks because of the ones I had missed. I get out my maths book and set off into work. Trigonometry. Great. I sigh and work as well as I can through the multitude of questions. Finally I finish it off and set into humanities, around ten minutes in I get stuck.  
"Hey Levi." I call out and wait to hear the sound of his gradually approaching steps.  
"Yeah?" He asks from behind me.  
"Can you explain what it means here?" I ask pointing to question number six. I feel the warmth from Levi's body when he leans over me. From the corner of my eye, I see both of his hands land on either side of me on the table. My heart rate quickens as I see his face slowly becoming closer to mine, but I refuse to turn around, instead I intensely stare at the question. Finally I feel his chin rest on my shoulder, his cheek almost touching mine. My face flares more than humanly possible and my eyes widen.  
"So when it asks wether the first..." that's all I managed to listen to before I stop paying attention, instead I feel his chin moving up and down on my shoulder and tried not to squeal like a five year old girl with a crush. But what I couldn't help was to smile like the dork I am and ever so slightly lean back.  
"-understand?" Levi asks. Understand what? Oh that's right, Meant to be paying attention.  
"Oh -uh y-yep thanks a lot, Levi." I give him a closed eye smile and face him, when I open my eyes I realise my vital mistake. Levi's head is in my shoulder. Our noses are practically touching. My eyes widen in shock and another blush flares across my face, I can't help but notice the small blush on his face too.   
"It's all good." He says. He quickly pecs my forehead and speed walks away.

I touch the spot where Levi's lips once were and let a goofy smile play on my blushing face. 

Score.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dammit, stop dancing around each other like Virgins and ask each other out already!!


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii~ I'm back! Again. I'm really sorry for the wait, I've just been struggling with ideas for this fic. 
> 
> IMPORTANT!!!
> 
> I'm not sure if I am going to continue this fic, so if anyone has any wonderful ideas or plot twists for this story then please comment otherwise I think I'm going to leave it here.

LEVI

'Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck' I pace in my room as I feel a faint wave of worry wash over me, kind of how when you get caught doing something wrong when your a child. I run my fingers through my silky raven hair and let a string of curses spill from my mouth. Why did I do that?! Fuuuuck. Erens going to hate me, things are going to be awkward. Jesus Christ, I'm over thinking this too much. I let out a deep sigh and sit on the pristine sheets on my bed. I replay the scene that just took place, over and over, Eren is really warm. His back against my chest, his forehead against my lips... I shake my head slightly and slip into some night clothes. I jump into my bed and hastily chuck my dark blue covers over my body. I slam my head down on my pillow in a semi-frustrated manner and squeeze my eyes shut. I am a man I can deal with a stupid petty kiss, it's not like it meant anything people do that kind of stuff all the time. I forcefully toss myself onto my other side and glare at the wall as if it's all it's fault. After a while I hastily jump off of the bed. Not sleeping anytime soon, I decide to do some extra study on my laptop Instead. Worrying won't solve any problems.

\--meanwhile--

EREN

I happily prance into my room, skipping light the lil' bitch I am, I jump on and flop onto my bed, I smile to the roof as if it had just given me a million bucks and let out a small satisfied sigh, to be honest my cheeks are starting to hurt from all this smiling. I bring my tanned hand back to the spot on my forehead where Levi had kissed me and somehow, my smile gets brighter, accompanied by a faint pink. I roll onto my side and imagine what his lips would feel like on mine. Probably the best. I should do that sometime... I try and lay down and sleep, but I can't help tossing and turning Im just too excited (AN not like that, you filthy dogs) I chuck my blankets away and sit up, snatching my phone off of my bedside table, I check the time , 9:45pm. Not too late then. I let my bare feet pad against the the cool floor as I make my way to the kitchen and start to boil the kettle. What? I feel like some tea. I wonder if Levi wants some tea... hmm.   
I contemplate whether I should ask or not. I go through all the pros and cons, probably over analysing the situation. I shake my head and roll my shoulders,   
'chill Eren, just ask.' I mentally coach myself as I walk up to Levi's door. Ahhh, shitshitshitshit. I take a step back. 'He might be sleeping I shouldn't wake hi-'

I knock.

A few seconds pass and Levi opens the door, he's wearing a black cotton shirt and grey shorts. He rests his forearm against the doorframe, his hand in a loose fist, the collar of his shirt sliding off of a toned shoulder exposing his scent glands, I just want to rub my face o-  
"Yeah?" He ask, his voice making me realise I'm staring.

"O-oh um, I was making tea and I know it's late but um-"

"Thank you." He cuts me off, pushing himself off of the door frame and gently shutting the door behind him. I smile and walk back to the kitchen with Levi on my tail. 'Play it cool Eren. You can be cool, your really cool. Cool as a... Ice block... that's a shitty analogy I'll think of another later.' I grab another mug out of the drawer and pour us both some tea.   
The silence is actually killing me, what do I say?? Ugh this is so awkward. I hand Levi his cup and we both sit down at the table next to each other. 

"The tea's good." Levi breaks the ice. Good.

"Yeah, I haven't had tea for a while, usually I stick with coffee." I laugh, bashfully rubbing the back of my neck. If only I could stop thinking about what happened earlier. I look to my left and see Levi side glancing me, God damn him and his stupidly good face. 

"You know I had a weird dream that you were a barista once..." Levi explains with a low chuckle. 

"Haha, really? I guess I do make a mean espresso." I laugh

"You'll have to show me one time." 

"Yeah, sure."

We sit and talk for a good ten minutes, always avoiding the touchy subject of what happened a while ago, I think the event was kinda like fight club. And we all know the first rule of fight club. 

I finish the last drops of my tea, the substance no longer scalding on my mouth, I set the cup down on the table and looked up to Levi, he stood up and grabbed his empty mug, he turned around and reached for mine.

I go to grab it too, "Oh! It's all good I can get I-" I wrap my hands around the mug along with Levi's hand. We both pull our hands away.

Childish. 

"Uh, um sorry." Levi says awkwardly, standing in front of my still seated self. 

"It's fine sorry for being weird." I laugh, avoiding eye contact.

"Nah, it's probably because of me earlier... I'm sorry that was kinda dumb of me..." 

"I... I didn't mind." I mumble toying with my hands in my lap. I look up and see Levi standing above me with a slightly shocked expression. I bite my lip and do something stupid. Anyway aren't you meant to return favours?

 

LEVI

I watch slightly shocked as Eren grabs onto my shirt, what is he-? He tugs down with a strong force until our noses touch, he doesn't let a millisecond pass before he places a quick peck on my lips, I don't get time to react before he had let go of my shirt and my head bounces back from the lack of force.   
"Goodnightlevi!" He shouts with his eyes squeezed shut, shooting out of his chair just to have his head smash into my nose. I step back and grab my now bleeding face, "ugh. Fuck." I complain as I see blood start to trickle into my cupped hands.   
"Oh my god I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to! I'm so stupid!" Eren rushes out rambling while he runs off and grabs a box of tissues and hands it to me. 

"It's okay, nothing's broken, it was an accident." I say as I pull out a few tissues and press them to my nose. I look up to Eren who is looking down to his shoes. Blush evident on his face, I'm not sure wether it's from the kiss, the collision or both. 

After a few minutes I check to see if the bleeding had stopped, when I found out it had I chucked out the red stained tissues and washed my hands rid of the blood. 

"I'm really sorry again Levi..." Eren mumbles. Standing next to me at the sink as I dry off my hands. 

"It's okay, it was worth it." I say and then kinda regret it afterwards, was that too forward?

"Th-thanks..." Eren mumbles and looks away. I smirk and sit on the counter, the smooth surfaces coolness seeping through my clothes onto my skin. 

"Hey L-Levi... you -you know how a few d-days ago you and I S-scent marked and stuff and I was thinking that it kinda w-worked better than the suppressants. A-and I was kinda maybe wondering if youwouldbewillingtodoitagain" he rambles his eyes staring wide at his shoes and his face to the tops of his ears red. Just as I'm about to answer he butts in, "notthatyouhavetooranything!" He belts out.

"Sure." I answer in my usual stoic way, even though on the inside I feel giddy. Eren looks up in shock at my confirmation and then shoots me a bashful grin. 

"Thanks." He mumbles as I push myself off the counter and walk over to him. I place my wrist on the junction of his neck and rub slowly, I feel Eren relax under my touch and a faint blush appear on my face.

(An. Omg this sounds so sexual I'm sorry D:) 

I pull my wrist away and Eren repeats the same process on my neck. It feels really good. 

"Thanks and sorry for that..." Eren murmurs and I shrug.

"It's all good, feels nice anyway." I explain and send Eren a rare smile. He smiles back. 

"Okay, cool." He grins and then we say our good nights. I pretend not to notice when I catch him smelling his wrist and smiling. 

God he's such an idiot. A really loveable idiot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the terrible length of this chapter!


End file.
